Bullet in the Dark
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /AU/COMPLETE/009003/ Assassins are meant to kill, tools of others. Assassins are meant to be silent, unnoticed by all. Assassins aren't meant to fall in love...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. I'm sad now. *sigh*

****

Bullet in the Dark

Prologue

Author's Note:

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm an extremely strict Inu-Yasha fan only when it comes to fanfictions, but I just couldn't help myself. In case any of you are wondering, I'm also known as Totally Wicked. Wait… I just noticed I'm pretty strict humor, too! Well, 'tis the time for changes. I have never done this kind of writing before, so if it sucks, bite me. Enjoy the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was an assassin. He _is_ an assassin. 

A killer of the innocent, or the not so innocent, but it didn't matter to him.

They were all going to die in the end. 

Die.

Lonely, cold, shaking, it didn't matter.

Rich, beautiful, powerful, it didn't matter.

Dead.

What a powerful word.

Was it release, a curse, a blessing?

What had brought them to this?

Were they all born so they could die in the end?

To find happiness and then have it all ripped away from them?

He already knew he was corrupt. If there was a thing as heaven, he wouldn't be able to get in even if he tried. He had blood on his hands, blood of others.

Money. Power. Destruction.

That was what made him do this.

Cowards. Hiding in the shadows, like the worms they are.

He asks himself 'Why? Why do I do this?'

But he needn't ask. He already knows. 

He's doing this for the rush it gives him, as if he is on a roller coaster, but without the seatbelt. 

Waiting for the moment he gives up and dies.

Some say he's sick. 

But it is an addiction, like any addiction.

The swoosh of the blood, the eyes that turn blank… all like play things to him.

Besides, he gets paid to do it, not that he minded.

If he broke free, they would kill him, or expose him.

No… Who was he kidding? They would kill him, watch _his_ blood fall to the ground.

And laugh. They would laugh. At his foolishness, and why didn't he just keep on doing what he liked?

But he didn't care.

In his mind, he was already dead, already buried.

Had he ever lived?

He had heard that laughter was life.

When was the last time he laughed? The last time he had truly laughed, truly lost himself in the pleasure of life?

Not since three years ago, since he became a killer of the night.

What made him think all this?

The young woman standing below him, her eyes pure and untainted.

Happy.

He could hear her laughing.

Her blonde hair twisted around her as she twirled in the sun, blue eyes shining.

He knew she was happy, content. She loved life, and it was obvious.

Too bad she had to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, I must say that that was way darker than I intended it to be. I love it. Probably my favorite prologue I've ever written. I know it's short, too, but please bear with me. I'll update faster, and besides, this was a prologue! Please, please, please tell me if you liked it or not!


	2. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own Cyborg 009. Of course I do. I also own magic flying monkeys. *major sarcasm*

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 1: Thoughts

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews last time, people! I totally appreciate it. Feedback is a joy to all writers! As I said, this story is going to be dark, but will probably lighten up. *sigh* I always start of really dark, but it gets better. I'm trying my best on this! Please tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise sighed as she sat down into her balcony. Her life was a whirlwind of dances, parties, and laughter. What more could she wish for?

Too bad it was all so overbearing sometimes.

Like a heavy, musty blanket the social society of the rich covered her, choked her in their games. She felt suffocated, that her lungs screamed for air, but there was no way she could escape.

She glanced at the view in front of her. A few birds chirped in the trees, delighting the girl.

How free they were! To fly wherever they wanted, like sprites.

She longed for wings. Wings so she could take off with them, to never be bothered by anyone ever again. To fly…

A bird flew down, a little drab sparrow, but to Françoise, it was a ray of golden sunshine, which people so open said her hair was like. 

On the balcony rail it hopped, as if doing a strange little dance for her.

Smiling lightly, she got up and curtsied to it.

"Monsieur Sparrow, may I delight you with this dance?" she asked playfully.

The sparrow chirped, its little voice singing its own special song.

"Why thank you, Sir!"

Instantly, she was in position. The dances she had been taught and practiced so many times all rushed back to her.

She danced, eyes closed, without fear. Pivoted, twirled, her lithe form hugging the red dress.

Dizziness overcame her, and she collapsed in her chair once more. Laughing, she knew these were the only moments --only moments ever-- that she would enjoy in her world.

A dark voice came from the shadows behind her.

"You dance by yourself, and not with me?" it asked, voice cold, masculine.

Françoise instantly got up, hands involuntary flying up to her hair to smooth it down. Looking respectfully down at her feet, she clasped her hands and said quietly, "No, Monsieur."

"In that case, shall we go?"

Seeing she was left without a choice, all she could do was nod. "Yes, Monsieur."

The dark figure held out his arm, which Françoise took hesitantly. She was molded into the dark, and the two figures disappeared.

But not before _he_ could see her shudder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Flashback ~

"Arnoul is one of the strongest politicians in the world! If this marriage with his daughter and him_ is successful, he will _be_ the strongest man --politically-- in the world!" the voice boomed._

"In other words, this must not happen."

"Of course not, idiot! Do you wish to become weak?"

"No, Sir."

"Then eliminate her!"

"The daughter, sir? Why not the man?"

"You know very well he is a supplier of our… company. She, on the other hand, is worth nothing!"

"Yes sir. She will be exterminated immediately, sir."

"Good…"

"009!"

The young man, below average in height with brown hair and flashing brown eyes instantly appeared.

"Yes?" His voice was cold, as if all feelings had been wiped from them. In fact, the only expressions on his whole face were his eyes. 

Beautiful eyes… They told stories about his feelings, a window to his soul.

"Another job, 009."

He was silent.

"Kill Françoise _Arnoul. Her file will be sent. She is to be killed tonight."_

"Yes sir."

The feelings were gone again. The eyes were no longer living. It was as if he had died, and was only there as a zombie.

"Tonight."

"Yes sir."

****

~ End of Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood on the roof, watching her retreat back into the room.

He smiled bitterly. She was just another innocent, a chess piece that must be gotten rid of.

And he was the piece _they_ used.

A dirty killing machine, as he loved to remind himself so often. Just a dirty killing machine.

'_But that won't stop you, will it, 009?_' he reminded himself. 

009. He hated that. He wasn't just a number waiting to be called. He was a person.

Corrupt, tainted --horrid--, but still a person.

And what about her?

She was pure, like the sunrises he remembered he cherished as a child.

What about now?

He was never close to anything.

Never trust anything.

Love a possession, and feel heartbroken when you lose it.

Love a pet, and feel crushed when they die.

Love a person, and see how you feel when they betray you.

He was never close to anything…

No… He was too smart for that.

Too old, in a sense.

Not age-wise, mind you.

But 18, he knew, just 18.

But what he had seen --what he had done-- would age him like nothing ever could.

He wondered if he had a conscience sometimes.

He felt no guilt, no pain, when his victims begged for mercy.

Usually they died before they even knew he was there, so he considered that enough.

But he knew that he had feelings. 

Or at least, he felt the things that gave him pain.

He felt the pain, anger, devastation when his family were killed him front of his eyes.

He knew their fear when the bullets pierced their bodies.

And he also knew he could do nothing about it.

That was why he became an assassin, a 'dirty killing machine'. He knew now he could do something about it. Was the so-called Angel of Death. He could decide if they died quickly or full of pain. 

He loved the sense of control.

Maybe that was why he killed for fun.

No, he didn't care about money. Money was pieces of paper, or disks of minted metal. 

What did he care about material possessions?

Was he crazy?

He hadn't thought about that for a while. He felt sane enough, but would a sane person enjoy the feeling of death?

He wasn't a psychopathic killer, for he didn't chose who he killed.

Just a player in a game, just a tool in box, just a thorn on a rose…

Just a person searching for something he lost.

Searching for a person, a feeling, a tear…

Compassion. Love. Warmth for his soul.

He didn't believe in it anymore.

The world was a harsh place, and it was kill or be killed.

He choice to live.

Birth, pain, death, birth, pain, death.

It was an endless cycle that he had experienced far too many times.

Birth, pain, death.

He wished for something better.

Birth, pain, death.

He wished he could stop.

Birth, pain, death.

He knew there was nothing more to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sob* That was really deep! I don't know where those feelings came from! You might have noticed that 009 is really OCC. He's meant to be. He'll change, though, no worries! Hope you liked the chapter! **BTW, ff.net has been problems and I believe some reviews were erased (well, they aren't showing up). I got my missing reviews from the Review Alert option.**

Responses to Reviews:

(People that were signed in are in **bold**. People are aren't are underlined.)

I won't tell: I'm glad you liked the prologue! I was trying to make it as expressive as I could! Thanks for the review!

****

Queen of Duels: Someone loves my story! I'm so happy! *sniff*

****

Anime database: Dark, right? I thought so, too, and I'm the author! There really isn't enough Cyborg 009 fics! We should write more! 

****

Story Weaver: Like you might already know, I'm usually a humor writer, but I made an exception, you know? This is a dark story, and I think I'm going to keep it this way. Thanks for the review!

****

Orphan: I'm happy you think this is interesting. Thank you for the review!

Selene: YAY! You think this story is good and that I did a great job! Thanks so much for thinking so!

****

KirbsterMK: You don't know that many Cyborgs? It's all right. I won't have the cyborgs in (I not even sure if the rest will show up) until later, and when that happens, I'll have a guide. Thanks for the review!

Insanereader: Yes, another Cyborg fic! And I have an idea for another one, too! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Night Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. The guy who owns him is dead.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 2: Night Wolf

Author's Note:

None of you are reading this, are you? Oh well. I didn't think so, anyway. This is just the spot where I ramble about stuff you probably don't want to know about. *shrugs* Time for you to read and me to move on to some other story to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting dark, and he knew he had to get ready.

Not mental wise, mind you. 

Oh no… He was always ready for a kill.

He stared into the sunset; dusk was arriving. The sun was slowly setting into the sky like blood, streaking the clouds with red.

An ironic smile graced his facial features. Even the sky was bleeding. Bleeding slowly, like a clogged stream. Even _it_ knew someone was to die tonight.

A crow cawed somewhere in the background like a bad omen. Its eerie call would have raised goose bumps, but not on him. He was too impassive for that.

His thoughts were jumbled. Years of blood had taken their toll. 

He couldn't stop thinking about the girl, the blood… the words she said, her face, her smile… 

She didn't deserve all this. Didn't deserve it in hell.

She was like an angel, an untainted being. 

He was what? A sinner, if there was ever something as a God, who didn't deserve mercy.

The sun plunged into the sky, burning into his memory. Somehow, this sunset seemed different than the others.

Unholy. Unreal. Something not of this world. 

A cold wind blew on his cheek. He didn't mind; he couldn't feel anything.

Death does a strange thing to the human mind, especially if you have to do it very often. It soaks up emotion like a dry sponge.

Particularly fear. 

He still hadn't noticed he never felt fear anymore. No fear for pain, for out of control emotions, no nothing.

Did he even know that he was turning into a robot? Just a weapon for other's amusement or money, or some other worldly possession that he knew he shouldn't care about?

No… Of course he didn't.

He was still ignorant towards it all. He was just there for the blood. For the control he craved so much.

Not ambition. 

Never ambition. 

He wasn't one for that kind of power-hungry monster he heard about so much these days. He was just…

What the _hell_ was he thinking?

It was already dark, the waning moon rising like a mystic orb in the sky.

His ears pricked up, hearing people leaving the large estate. Snatches of laughter from those shallow, but moneyed, groups of society departing in their flashy, imported cars. 

He heard the light of the young woman's room click on.

She was just another of them, was she not? Wealthy enough to know she was just political chess piece, right? Without a doubt she did not. 

A fool…

His eyes closed, cool winds still blowing, clearing his mind.

What was she? A hecatomb so important he could not stop thinking about him?

Impossible. Never. Not ever.

She was merely a sacrifice. Nothing more, nothing less.

He reminded himself that he was just a killer. A nothing. The cause of most political deaths… the _unexplained_ ones.

He knew that --insert a bitterly ironic smile-- if the police ever caught him, he was dead. Trial or no trial, he was dead.

But he didn't need any pity.

If he died, he would be doing it with dignity.

Silently --oh-so-silently-- he crept down from the roof.

Foolish people. Did they believe that their invisible, electric fences could keep _him_ out? Or maybe their trained dogs, or maybe the muscular guards standing wait? _Him_, who the newscast had so quickly dubbed the Night Wolf, the one who could go into any house, any mansion, without a sound?

He knew she was asleep from the regular rise and fall of her chest, unmoving, as if dead.

Her golden hair lapped around her in a halo, long eyelashes caressing the pale skin.

He shook himself of these thoughts. What good did a beautiful face do? Nothing.

He was helping her… This way, she would stay forever fresh, like the delicate blooms in the garden, in her loved ones' minds.

His gun was pulled out, waiting for the trigger to be pulled, ending her life.

__

B-bump. B-bump. B-bump. 

He was ready for the final shot, the final beats of her heart.

__

B-bump. B-bump. B-bump.

He prepared the trigger. Nothing was holding him back now. 

__

B-bump. B-bump. B-bump.

It clicked, and he looked at it, surprised.

It was suppose to be a silent gun, to have its victims not know what was coming. Why did it start talking now?

But that one click was enough.

Her blue eyes flew open, dark in the cheerless night. They moved to him, and to his gun.

They filled with tears, shaking with emotion.

She looked back to her lap. 

"Go ahead," she whispered. "Go ahead and kill me."

He almost dropped the gun in surprise. No one. Not one of his 'prey' had ever said such a thing. Not one. 

Not one in dozens he had killed in the last three years of his life. 

What was wrong with her?

At his hesitance, she looked back up, blue eyes piercing his brown ones.

He saw life passing before him when he looked into those orbs.

They told of so many things, so much emotion. 

Innocence. Pain. Bitterness. Blood.

Inwardly, he smiled satirically. She was an innocent. Even her eyes showed him that, proving his assumption.

But there were so many things…

So many things he knew. So many things he knew an innocent, a girl like her, should never know until they lie on their deathbed, peacefully awaiting to be cast from the world.

It made him hold back. 

Why?

Because she was attractive?

No. Of course not. He had killed plenty exquisite ones.

Her plea for him to murder her in cold blood?

No. He would do that in a heartbeat.

Then why? 

Why couldn't the Night Wolf do it?

But he knew. He already knew…

She was just like him.

The idea struck him dumb. No one in the world should have to claim those images.

He walked closer to her, eyes hidden behind his bangs.

Reaching behind her neck, knowing her eyes must be wide with surprise, he gently pressed her pressure point.

Almost instantly she dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

Carefully, smoothly, he picked her up. 

She was strangely light, like a pillow, and just as soft.

He walked towards the balcony, preparing to leave.

He knew that _they_ would be outraged. They would be sickened, in fact.

He didn't care what they thought about.

He cared for himself now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me that was a good chapter. I knew I once again made it too deep and moving and all, but I know it was good. I loved it. I love this story. I love the plot. Dear God, I'm in love with my writing! That's good, right? Please tell me what you think!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Queen of Duels: I so glad that you like this story so much! I'll update as fast as I can!

****

Aria Zephyr: Can tell you who the 'him' yet… It would ruin everything! Poor, poor 009! I huggle him to make him feel better. (009: Get… Off… Me… Can't… Breathe… Me: Shut up or I'll kill Françoise in my story. 009: Aww…!) LOL!

****

Orphan: Happy you like it so much! Updating as fast as I can!

****

KirbsterMK: I go for dark feelings, can you tell? Thanks!

****

Story Weaver1: You think the metaphors were good? Thank you! 

****

xXSoraXx: Making it as deep, dark, and good as I can! Overjoyed that you like it so much!

****

Kuramie: To tell you the truth, this is the darkest story I have ever written! I'm usually a happy person!


	4. Dreaming

Disclaimer: If I owned Cyborg 009, do you think I would share it?

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 3: Dreaming…

Author's Note:

**__**

Read this note! I hate doing this, really, I do. I hate explaining my work. I'm not crazy so I think people can understand me a bit. This story is (as you can tell) very dark. Lots of tears, angst, frustration… But to get to a good dramatic point, you have to go slow. Thus, this story is very slow paced. Deal with it. The real plot doesn't start until a bit later (two to three chapters). If you don't like it, too bad. I'm not usually this… ticked, but a reviewer told me that it was confusing and so on. 

Okay. You can go on now. I'm done. Please leave a review. Criticism accepted (loved, in fact), while flames are not. Tell me what you think is bad so I can change it, people! I'm no psychic so I won't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke with a headache. 

She remembered dark eyes. Dark, dark eyes the color of the mysterious night. They were beautiful, yet so dangerous… Like the ocean, so inviting, yet so deadly in every way.

Moaning, she turned, trying to make the pain go away.

Who was he?

He was about to kill her. She remembered that at least. 

But then again, she still felt alive… Her throbbing head told her that.

Why didn't he kill her?

She wanted him to, she couldn't live her life anymore, and still he didn't.

Where was she, anyway?

Slowly --oh-so-slowly--, she opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings.

It was still night, although the window on her right was beginning to turn light. She was lying on a silken bed with black sheets and coverlet. Dark objects were placed around the room, and she guessed them to be drawers and cabinets.

But the person she was truly looking for wasn't there. Where was the man?

She carefully rose from the bed, bare feet touching the carpeted ground. She saw a thin line of yellow light where the door was.

Holding her arms and hands in front of her, she walked towards it. 

The cool metal of the knob almost startled her when she touched it, put her hand around it. Turned it, she opened the door.

A hallway leading to the light was what she beheld. 

She followed it, wanting to shake with anticipation but not, still trying to be brave, to the living room.

The room was relatively nicely decorated, with matching furniture. No one was there, although the light was on.

A cool wind blew her way, and she followed it to a somewhat large balcony. 

Someone was leaning again the rail. She caught a faint whiff of cigarette smoke, slightly different from the cigars her father loved to smoke. His hair fluttered in the breeze. 

She walked a bit closer; his aura was so entrancing, like flame to a month. Soon, she was right behind him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she asked him.

He turned sharply, eyes flashing with the same fire she had thought about seconds earlier. "Why aren't _you_?" he retorted simply. His voice was smooth, honey coated, but still deep.

She backed away some, a bit afraid of him, which he noted with an inward smirk. "Who are you?"

"No one little girls like you should know," he answered without hesitating. 

This hit a nerve. She leaned forward. "What do you mean, little girl? You don't look older than 20!"

"And you don't look older than 17. In that case, I'm older than you, and by every means can call _you_ a little girl."

She wavered a bit; knowing that he, too, was cocky stunned her a bit. She had expected a dimwit who knew nothing except killing. "Why am I here?" she asked finally.

He shrugged, and looked back to the view, which she just now noticed. 

They were high, high up, at least 9 to 10 floors up. She was never afraid of heights, thank god. 

He took a long drag of the cigarette, and blew it out.

Finally, she asked the question she had been holding back for so long. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because you asked me to."

"What?" Françoise was very confused. Why was he…?

"What do you think I am?" he asked, meeting her gaze. Before she could answer, he did so himself. "I'm an assassin. I kill for pleasure. It's just my luck that they pay me for it. Do you think I aim to please?"

"So… You didn't kill me because I asked you to?" she was dizzy with a kind of rage she had never experienced before.

She was getting angry. He could tell. All his years of 'experience' told him that. It made him smirk, which infuriated her even more.

Françoise wanted to slap him, the maddening man in front of her. He took her life as a joke, maybe as a plaything. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, voice rising.

He was serious once more. "I don't know. Maybe it was because I saw my family get killed in front of me. Or maybe it was because I'm working for an organization that calls me by a number. It might be because you, the first one of the dozens I have killed before, asked me to kill you. I don't know. What do you think?"

She was taken aback, eyes wide. She had never thought about that. Never in the whole time she stood there. How could she have been so selfish?

He, in his mind, was also surprised. What had made him spill his guts like that? Even _they_ didn't know about it. He considered that business his own, and no one else's.

"I'm so… sorry…" she whispered.

He glared at her. "I don't need your pity. I grew up this way."

"Why are you so…"

"Cold? Heartless? Unmerciful?"

She nodded slowly. "If you know, then why?"

"It's who I am." He glanced at her, shivering with either cold or fear, he didn't care, in her white, wispy nightgown. "Go back to bed."

"What about you?" It was true she craved the warmth of the bed.

"I'm a killer. I take care of myself." He looked back at the city view, his cigarette-flame extinguished from the ever blowing winds.

"Good night…" Françoise whispered.

He stood, still leaning, thinking about things far too transcendental to her. Unmoving, like a statue…

Françoise crawled back into bed, the coverlet still warm, massaging her cold flesh.

However, she no longer thought about the cold of her body, rather the cold of the assassin, her kidnapper, if you will.

Who was he? She hadn't even asked his name, although she was sure he knew hers. Why did he take the profession she thought was too quixotic to even dream about?

For all she knew, she was _still_ dreaming. Dreaming about someone --something-- to take her away from her hated engagement.

But his eyes… his beautiful eyes… The things that drew her to him so much told her that it was real. It wasn't fake, a dream.

Strange… all too strange to her. 

__

Was she still the 'little girl' he had called her? A fool to the world and herself? 

It seemed to good… yet so, _so_ wrong.

Why was life so harsh to her…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally a chapter with Joe/Françoise dialog! Still as dark as I can make it. I glad everyone likes it so much! I have another story now, called **Oyabun**. It's as dark as this, although the first chapter doesn't seem like it. It's rated R for language (I will not be holding back like I am in this story, written so my 10 year old cousin can read it), adult situations (a hint of lime, nothing serious), and violence. Go check it out!

****

Responses to Reviews:

InSaNe ReAdEr: As dark as dark can be! I'm trying my best so it makes you feel somewhat depressed.

****

Queen of Duels: I'm glad you like it so much! I feel so loved when I read your reviews!

****

KirbsterMK: Glad you liked it! I'm trying to make this a really good story!

****

Aria Zephyr: Actually… It's not as bad as you think! Sure, I'm making 009 and Françoise suffer, but that's okay! It's all for the good of their relationship (BWAHAHA)!

****

GoldenAngel2: Can it be? The author of the wonderful 009 story… r-reviewing --_reading_-- my story? I must be dreaming! Yes… I'm an evil kitty for making 009 suffer under my wraith! He is really think-y-like-y, isn't he? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and telling me what you think!

Kael: *hands you props* YAY! I'm happy you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Orphan: 009/003 FOREVER! You really like this story? Awwww! Thanks! *blushes* That makes me feel like… I'm special!

chuck: Well… What can I say…? I'm sorry it's confusing for you, along that it seems like there is no story line. I'm afraid to say that this is a slow-paced story, and that the real plot won't show up until like, the 5th chapter. Sorry.

****

Story Weaver1: Thank you for thinking so! I was trying to capture all the dark emotions I could, you know? Thanks for all the support you're giving me!

insanereader: Sorry the chapters are so short! I've tried loads of times, but I just can't seem to make chapters longer. It makes me feel rushed and really… crumpled. I'm so glad you think this story is good, with suspense and everything, instead of boring and with no plot line (as my flamer said). You're the best!

****

Venus of Love: OOO! A new reader! I'm glad you like this so far! I'll try to update faster!

****

CosmosAngel1: I rock at this material? Wow! You totally flatter me! Thanks so very much!

****

Serene Faerie: You think both my stories are good? *faints* I've gone to heaven!


	5. Yours Truly, a Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 4: Yours Truly, A Guardian Angel

Author's Note:

Writing like back these days, I am. Writing, writing, writing… I can't stop, yet I'm SO hungry! I want food! Then again, I'm always hungry. Ah, what the heck. Enjoy the chapter and give me some reviews, please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He fell back to the bed, eyes intent on the ceiling. It was white, a pearly white like her skin.

He mentally hit himself. 

What was he thinking? Was she so special now that he thought about her every second?

He closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but he knew it would be a nightmarish one. 

There is no peace for an assassin. No rest…

When he slept, he dreamed of his victims coming for him, dead, zombie-like, haunting because that they been killed in cold blood by a cold-blooded man himself.

And because of this, he sleep so rarely, so lightly, it was as if he was awake.

He kept asking himself over and over, why did he take her with him?

It would be nothing but trouble, to both him and her. 

A headache attacked him; he wanted another smoke, bad. He wanted a beer, too, while he was on that subject. Something to throw him in a daze, so he could stop thinking about the angel-like woman he had taken from her home.

He rose quickly, and walked into the kitchen. Opening the near empty fridge, he grabbed a beer. 

He knew it was pointless. It took him more than one beer to make him drunk, but he didn't want that. 

He didn't want to wake in some stupid situation, like he had seen other men had done. He was to be in control 24/7.

He popped open the lid, and placed the bottle to his mouth. Downing most of the bottle, he settled it back on the kitchen counter.

The white light of the kitchen burned into his eyes. He preferred the dark, where he could see people and they couldn't see him, like the wolf the public now recognized him as.

At the thought of the public, his thoughts once again turned to the girl, Françoise. What would the public say about this? What would his employers say about this?

If he knew then well enough --and he did--, they would let him keep her.

He was their best assassin, and both sides knew it.

If he truly insisted, they would let him keep her.

He smiled inwardly when he thought about she would react to being his pet. He could see her furious, yet surprised expression already.

When had he started thinking of her as his?

Since the moment he had picked her up. The minute she begged him to end her life. He was another form of death, after all. 

Somehow, he slowly fell asleep.

However, like he predicted, it was a restless one. 

Dark images swirled in front of him, shapes that were too blurred to be deciphered. He walked towards it, but his feet seemed suck to the ground. An incoming beam, like his laser gun, came towards his. He tried hard to move his feet, but it was getting closer, closer, closer…

He awoke in a sweat, shaking slightly. However, in seconds he was back in control, looking like nothing had ever happened.

It was already light, and he knew that he could do nothing but get up. 

He knew that the girl was already asleep, and that he still had hours before she awoke. Remembering his almost empty fridge and knowing that she would be hungry, he went to the closet, draped a long black coat on his back, and went out. 

His shoes made no noises as he walked across the richly carpeted hall to the elevators. In seconds he was walking towards the glass doors that he was so familiar with.

Lying before him was the city of Tokyo, so still at the moment, but he knew it would start crowding in mere hours. 

Walking quickly, joggers surpassing him along with the usual early riser, he arrived at the local bakery. 

Picking up a breakfast for both himself and Françoise, he went back to his condo.

That was his life: fast, simple, dangerous… At least, at night.

At night, he was a killer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she awoke, Françoise thought she was still in bed, still at the estate she hated.

But then…

The man. His eyes. The cold. Her grumbling stomach…

She was very hungry, in fact, and wondered if he would feed her.

'_Well, there's no way to find out if I stay in bed… I can't imagine _him_ as someone who would bring me breakfast in bed._' 

She slowly crawled out of bed, feeling a bit refreshed, considering what happened to her just the night before.

She walked to the door, opening the door deliberately unhurried, a bit fear still in her system. 

Unlike what she expected, breakfast was already on the dining room table; a large plateful of Danishes. 

She smiled, thinking about how considerate he was.

Like last night, he was on the balcony. 

Venturing closer to the warm sunlight, she saw a mug of coffee in his hands, the steam rising off it in small puffs, almost like the clouds in the sky.

"Good morning," she murmured. 

He grunted in reply, eyes still on the Tokyo skyline.

"Thank you for breakfast. Are you going to eat?" she asked, trying to bring up a bit of conversation, trying to learn a bit more about him. 

"Already ate. Coffee's in the kitchen, if you want any. I don't have tea; it's not strong enough to keep me awake throughout the day."

She laughed at his last comment, making him a bit, if not a lot surprised. "Coffee will be fine."

She walked back inside, disappearing behind the almost sheer curtains that fluttered in the breeze.

He blew on his coffee, thinking, thinking, thinking. So much that he wished that one day he would just not have to think about everything: death, killings, everything that still kept him in his some-what sane mind.

He made her laugh, truly laugh as if he wasn't a killer, a kidnapper, an angel of the devil…

He chuckled at that --inwardly, of course--. Him, an angel? 

What would be next? Maybe his employers were really nursery school teachers who wanted to spread world peace?

Françoise walked back to the balcony, coffee in one hand and a Danish in another.

She looked at the man whom had kidnapped her. 

Strangely, she felt no hate, or even anger towards him.

The party that night had announced her engagement to Scarl Kugaikotsu, a powerful Japanese businessman.

She herself was French, as her family. They had moved from France years ago, so she spoke both languages wonderfully.

Scarl was all tall, and somewhat handsome man, and rich, so he could support her every whim… But…

She didn't want to marry him.

She wanted to marry for true love, for someone she wouldn't regret.

So, in a way, when he had kidnapped her, it was as if he saved her, a guardian angel of sorts…

An angel who killed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done! Hope you peoples liked it! Tell me how you liked it!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Bickabee: I'm glad you like this story! Sorry it's so weird, though… I'm confused myself! Thanks for the review!

****

Queen of Duels: You got that right! So happy that you love this story! I've also tried writing dark stories before, but always failed. This time, however, I've been super depressed so I can write well. Thanks for everything!

****

GoldAngel2: Yes, Joe is sensitive… That's why we must hug him 'til he breaks. Anyway, you're right about how he can be dark. I can't wait to see your story updating! Good luck to you!

****

Sesshoumaruwuzhere: Cyborg 009 is actually a pretty good show. I did a bit of research about it and the plot was all right. Thanks for all the support! When does school start for you?

****

CosmoAngel1: *blushes* That's so sweet of you! You make me feel like a really good writer! You're the bestest! 

****

Serene Faerie: You love my stories? You're a really good writer, so I feel blessed to have you say that! I also like dark and angsty for some reason, but I'm also very happy! Thanks for the support you're giving me!

****

Kuramie: It's a little bit brighter? Dang! I must write more depressing! I bet you're a good writer, too! I just have a year's practice!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: *sniff* You're so nice! I'll try to put in as much good stuff as I can! Thanks for all the support! You make me feel like I should write more!

****

Aria Zephyr: If you don't like me making him smoke, are you outraged that I made him a drinker? JK, but I wanted to make him a bad boy on all accounts! Of course I'm not creeped out! I'm creepy myself!

Kael: I'm glad you're happy now! And I try to acknowledge every one of my readers!

****

Black Rose Elise: Thanks for the review! I did read your story, and gave you some tips. Glad you like my story!


	6. Lighter Heart

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Cyborgs. I just like messing with their minds.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 5: Lighter Heart

Author's Note:

There's really not much to say, but oh well. Yes, now you know whom the man in the dark was: Scarl. His last name, Kugaikotsu, is the Japanese word for skull. Kind of cool, huh? Hope you enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two stood in almost companionable silence, none of them talking.

Françoise quickly finished the Danish and was sipping her coffee. She wanted to start a conversation, but she could find of anything to say.

Finally, she gave up, and said simply, "Why didn't you kill me? For real?"

He glanced at her lazily, like a cat on the prowl. He shrugged, not saying anything.

She sighed, feeling a tad exasperated. "Please… Tell me…"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Are you always so annoying?" he asked.

"Annoying?" she squawked. "Annoying? I was the one who you wanted to murder in cold blood!"

"And you're the one who wanted me to do it," he said simply. He could feel her anger rising, which amused him to almost no end.

"And you didn't!" 

"You know, you look cute when you're mad," he said.

Françoise stepped back, blush rising to her cheeks like a flaming sunset. "Y-you, you -- _jerk_!" She turned and stomped back into the condo.

This time, he truly did laugh. He wasn't stupid; he knew how to flatter a girl so she would shut up.

Suddenly, he stopped.

He had laughed.

Laughed like he was happy, and not because he wanted to piss someone off.

Well, he did. Just a tat bit, that is.

So what was it? That strange, strange emotion that he felt when Françoise was around him?

It wasn't an emotion that he was used to, if you counted bloodlust as an emotion.

What was happening to him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His face was contorted in total fury, his eyes burning into the three men in front of him.

"What do you mean, you have no idea where she is? I know you have her!" he hissed.

"We don't know where she is," Shiva said. He was, unlike the man, extremely calm.

His brother followed his comment. "And if we did, why would be tell you?"

"Unless you pay us," the last man said, finishing up.

Scarl glared at the group. "Expect to hear from me," he growled before sweeping his cape and walking away.

"Of course we will," the three brothers said, long after he left. "Of course we will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

009 walked out of the condo, dressed in black, cape sweeping behind him, leaving for 'work'.

The girl, he knew, was in his bedroom.

He didn't care about what she did, as long as she didn't kill herself.

He knew she would try to escape.

Why was he still keeping her?

Like a caged bird, would she still sing?

What did he care?

His dark eyes were intent on the ground as he walked to the tall building so familiar to him.

In almost no time, he arrived.

He felt himself go almost instantly emotionless --could he do that?-- like a wooden statue.

He walked into the elevator, pressing the key to the 18th floor.

A dark lobby was what he saw, a man in the dark waiting for him.

"009," he said, acknowledging him. Like his own, it was emotionless.

"Sir."

Not to waste any time, the man said bluntly, "You didn't kill Arnoul's daughter last night."

He remained passive, like the stone his heart had become, hardening over the years like a fossil.

"Our sources say you have her right now."

Nothing.

"Why?"

Like a stone… like a stone. 

The words ran through his head like a mantra, forever repeating, etching it into his brain.

Before he could even think about answering, the man continued.

"Are you too lonely, is that it? Or maybe you want some more female companionship. What is it, 009?"

"None of those." The words flew out like arrows, sharp and precise.

"Then why?"

Silence surrounded the air around them like snakes, squeezing him until he wouldn't breathe, and he wanted to gasp for air and beg for mercy, and-

"You can keep her."

The warmth of relief wrapped encircled him.

But what was he so tense about anyway?

He already knew they would say so, so why…?

"You can keep her as long as she isn't found."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now that that is over, about your mission today…"

He was once more quiescent and alert.

"A young boy, heir to the Fujiwara fortune. He was just found by his father, who was childless until now. Before, the fortune would have gone to us. Now, however, he might be named the new heir. He must be killed. No more mistakes, understand 009?"

"Yes Sir."

"His file will be sent."

A phrase he has heard so often. A death warrant, by all means.

"You may go."

"Yes Sir."

He left, heart feeling perhaps a bit lighter than before.

But what would the girl say when she found out?

What would she do…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise walked to the balcony.

Her kidnapper, the man she still had no name for, had left earlier.

Where was he?

Why was she so worried, anyway?

He was the man that was about to kill her without a second glance, so why was she feeling things she shouldn't for him?

She was too tenderhearted, her father had told her when she was younger, and cried when she found a dead bird.

But what did her heart have to do with anything?

She should be running, screaming, yelling, asking the gods for an answer.

No. Why. Who. Yes. Please.

A breeze froze her back.

The door slammed shut.

He was home.

Her kidnapper, her angel…

A savoir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally done! This was a really hard chapter to write, because I didn't know how to write it, not to mention it wasn't dark. I was too bubbly. BAD! Please give some support!

****

Reponses to Reviews:

Kuramie: You put me on your favorite author's list? WOW! I'm so pleased! Extremely happy that you enjoy my writing so much!

****

GoldAngel2: Actually, there will be quite a few twists in this story later on… so be prepared to be amazed! Me, giving you good support? I must say the same for you! You are one of the best Cyborg writers, and don't deny it!

****

Queen of Duels: Pizza! Yummy! Myunt myo (Thank you, but with a stuffed mouth!)! I'm so happy you like this story!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: You're right. Françoise is starting to scare me. Why is she so calm?! Then again, she is the sweet-tempered Françoise! I'll update both stories as fast as I can!

****

CosmosAngel1: Thank you, thank you! Hey, you should have seen my earliest writing. I don't know how I ever wrote it! I bet, with a little practice, you could become even better than me!

****

TFRiD Queen: Hehe! I was worried it was too cheesy! I'm glad you like it now though! Glad you like my story!

****

Aria Zephyr: Silly! Haha! I hate arranged marriages, too, so I put one in! I'm thinking, if I hate it, maybe other people will, too! And no one though of Françoise, either! They just said she had to marry him! It's not fair!

The Truth: Ah… Someone who is so dissatisfied with my story that s/he wrote the longest review yet. I must say that you are, in fact, a coward. Why not tell me what _your_ penname is and let me read your stories so _I_ can improve by reading your 'deep' work? Instead of giving me ways to improve, you just tell me so. As an author, I have never said I was completely happy with my work. In fact, I probably never will. When have I ever said, 'WOW! This is the greatest story I have ever written! It must have been done by a genius!'? As for the part when I said I 'I knew I once again made it too deep and moving and all, but I know it was good', it was said half-heartedly. I had wanted to lighten up a bit, but I had not succeeded. You also commented on how this story was cliché. My goal is to write something new in the CYBORG fanfiction world. I've seen stories like this, too, in different categories. I'm some-what glad that this is new in CYBORG fiction world! Do you know how many stories there are on this site, in this world? Please. Think about what you're typing. But, all in all, I will think about what you said, and will try to do better. Thank you for giving me your time.

****

Black Rose Elise: No problem about the tips! I'm still glad you like my story and is checking back!

****

Sesshoumaruwuzhere: Lucky you! My school starts next week (Aug. 25)! Schools do mess things up a lot, huh? Anyway, we must keep in touch and everything! You're the bestest!

****

Serene Faerie: EEPS! You love my story? You're great! And this is coming from a wonderful writer, too! I'm amazed! Thanks for thinking so!

****

Kurama's Mate: I'm glad you love it! I'm writing more!

****

Sess9: This story deserves a 'wow…'?! Thank you!

Blade Cyberstrike: You think it's dark? Thank you so much! I was getting worried because a flamer said it was so totally not. I have potential? That's way too flattering! This story will have over 15 chapters, that's for sure, because I do tend to drag it for a long time while still writing nicely. You have this story 2nd only to another story? I'm honored beyond words! That's very nice of you! As for a character death at the end… I'm thinking about that. Thanks for your wonderfully long review! You made me want to write again!

Dante: Dark, good, and well written? Now you're just flattering me! But then again, thanks for thinking so!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: Updating as fast as I can! Thanks for the review!


	7. Killings

Disclaimer: Don't ask, because I believe you already know the answer.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 6: Killings

Author's Note:

****

Please read this! School has started and I am going to be extremely busy. This meaning that I will either have shorter chapters or longer waits between updates. Please don't demand too much from me! I have six other stories I'm writing and am very stressed. It's hard for me to say all this, but it's the truth. I hope you all understand and will still stand by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He could see that the girl was on the balcony, her hair flowing behind her in a golden cloud.

He wondered if it was as soft.

Punching himself mentally, he asked himself why he was thinking these thoughts.

Because he was a man, with a man's needs?

No…

He didn't lust after her.

It was an entirely different emotion that he felt, something much stronger, sweeter, but bitter all at the same time.

What was it?

The girl ran out, looking at his face.

Was it worry in her eyes that he saw?

No… Of course not.

Who would care for an assassin?

But it was so unmistakable…

"You're home."

The two words broke his train of thoughts.

Home?

It sounded as if they were a family; a concept so ridicules it was laughable.

He nodded.

"I, uh…Where… um…" Françoise tried to say something, struggling with the words.

"To work." He helped her out.

She cocked her head. Work? It sounded as if he was a regular man.

Regular.

Regular like the sky crying blood.

Never regular.

He walked to his room, leaving her in the living room by herself.

However, in minutes, he walked out, holding some clothes.

A black T-shirt some sizes too big for her, a pair of black jeans, and a belt to hold it up.

"Put those on," he commanded.

Françoise looked down at herself, still dressed in the white, delicate lace nightgown.

He noticed?

"Thank you," she murmured before walking into the bathroom and changing.

He settled himself on the couch.

Before long, a white envelope was pushed under his door.

Walking to it, he picked it up and examined the contents, dropping to the couch.

The boy he was to kill was 10, a half Japanese like himself. 

He didn't care, though. 

Like any other killer, he had no mercy whatsoever for anyone, even a child.

A quick death was all he had to offer, and he considered it merciful enough.

Françoise walked out of the bathroom, wearing his clothes. "Thank you," she repeated once more.

He grunted in response. 

Suddenly, the paper few into the air, right to her feet.

Picking it up, she scanned the information.

When her eyes rose once more, they were wide in surprise. 

"You're going to kill him?" her voice was soft, questioning, but he knew there was more behind it.

"It's my job."

"He's a child!" she burst out.

"It's my job," he repeated.

"How could you do this? He's a little boy! He's innocent! He doesn't deserve this!" she ranted.

He remained as silent as the familiar stone.

"Don't do this! Please, I beg of you!" She pleaded, begged, hoping, wishing, not understanding--

"Don't get involved in my work," he suddenly hissed, eyes blazing like a wildfire. 

How he wanted to smash something, or at least have another drink.

Françoise backed away from him. "You're a monster…" she whispered. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, her chest shaking with a rage, a rage for the innocent he would kill tonight.

She spun around, and ran towards the bedroom.

He knew that she was crying, but his question was why? Why was she so warm-hearted, so different from him?

So different?

So alike?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her tears ran freely as she crumpled in the room, blocking the door with her stressed body.

Why did he do this kind of work?

Why was he so contorted in pain, and everything she wished she knew, or at least understand?

Why?

The poor, poor boy…

He would die tonight, and just for money, too.

Why waste an innocent life?

The world… Why so cruel?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time.

His black coat was swept on, and he knew that one more life would be taken with his hands.

The girl had not come out of the room since she found out.

He knew she was crying, but why?

Did she now know that they were all going to die in the end?

She was, he was… 

They were just beings that lived and then disappeared.

His gun was in the inside of the coat, and he walked out.

He arrived at the boy's home, a mansion large and important looking.

A large window marked the boy's bedroom, where he appeared to be reading.

So he wasn't asleep.

No matter.

He quietly climbed to the roof, and by hanging by his arms, he kicked open the door.

The boy stared up at him, mouth open, but nothing coming out.

Shock.

Fear.

Feelings _he_ never had to deal with.

Pitiful things.

"Endoso Yuki, I am your death."

Eyes cast downward, he lifted the gun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise heard the door close quietly.

She knew he had left, to kill the little boy that didn't deserve his fate.

How would she react to him now?

Show fear, beg for mercy, or… 

She could see him there already, gun pointed towards the boy.

And she couldn't stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before the boy had a chance to yell, scream, shout, he pulled the trigger.

A flash of white-hot light buried itself into his heart.

He was still gasping for breath, but soon stopped. 

A hole appeared on his chest; the laser had burnt its way straight through his body.

His pale blue eyes, once shiny with life, now glazed over, dull, like an unpolished jewel.

He fell back, dead.

The assassin, the killer, smiled.

Cruelly.

Ironically.

This was what he lived for.

The rush…

No pain for him.

No pain at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl bolted on her bed.

How could she have felt the moment the boy's eyes turned blank? When he died the death, ending a life he had yet to live?

A pain shot through her chest.

She fell, clutching her body.

Pain.

Hurt.

Why had this happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The killer put the gun back into his coat.

The window let in a cold breeze.

Not a sound was heard. The moon in the sky was a pearl, the smoky clouds just barely covering it like blood.

He was at home with it.

But if he did, what was this feeling pounding at his heart?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 completed at last! Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao until next time!

****

Responses to Reviews:

IMPORTANT NOTE: Thanks to everyone who is supporting me, especially to the people who helped me get through my 'depression' thing. I do have to admit that 'The Truth's' review made me want to stop updating. Then you guys helped me! Thanks so much!

GoldAngel2: Thank you so much for the support. I'm still in shock that a great writer like you would like my story and think it's good. About 'The Truth', I was about to give up. Then I was like, 'Hey, they'll be more ticked if I kept updating!', so I did. Thanks again! BTW, I'm so glad that you finished your story. Are you going to write another one?

****

Aria Zephyr: Yes, this chapter was a 'killer'. And someone did die! YAY! Err… I'll go live in my hole now.

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: I almost fainted when I saw your long review! I LOVED it! You said a lot of things that will make me write better! Yes, this isn't the darkest story in the world, but I tried to make it so my younger cousin (whose obsessed with Cyborg) could read it. However, I'm glad my other story is to your liking! Glad you love this story, because I love yours! Keep writing! BTW, I'm so glad you wrote the thing about short chapters. I can't write long chapters. If I do, I lose inspiration and it ends up horribly. Thanks for not hating me for it!

****

Queen of Duels: *sniff* I'm so glad you don't agree with the flamer! Glad you like it so much! You're the best!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Thank you so much! I'm so… inspired now! You totally helped me get through my hard time, and I love your review! I hope you keep writing! I'm going to check your story out soon!

****

Battousia-crazy64: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Hope you had a great one! Here's a late birthday gift!

Trinity Star and Her Muses: I'm so glad I have a new reader… and she likes it! Hope you keep liking it!

****

Black Rose Elise: Yes, Black Ghost is bad. I'm better than J. K. Rowling? Okay girl, what have you been smoking? JK, but I don't deserve that title! I love S. King! He's one of my favorite writers! Thanks for the continuous support!

****

Kuramie: Here's the next update! Hope you liked it!

****

Serene Faerie: Of course you're really good! I'm glad you love my stories, and here's the next updates!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Hello Jenny! Updating as fast as I can, although I'm late for Red Lantern. I feel like making people wait a while… Kuku. I'll update soon, though!

TFRiD Queen: Glad you like how it's going!

****

Leafy: Me, on your favorite author's list? I'm so honored! Thank you!

****

KirbsterMK: Thanks for all the tips, and the consolation about the flame! You're the best for helping get through it all. Yes, there will be flashbacks very soon! I hope you keep checking back!

****

Chain2: Thanks for thinking so! Hope you keep liking it!

****

xXSoraXx: Thank you for telling a friend! I'll go check out your friend's fic!

****

Wolfgirl333: I'm glad you like it! I will continue!


	8. Prisoner of Dreams

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them Cyborgs. 

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 7: Prisoner of Dreams

Author's Note:

YAY! Finally a little bit of fluff. Courtesy of Wicked Enough, thank you very much! JK… Unfortunately, it's not major love (not like a proposal, at least), but it's going to start to develop… Then I'm going to mess them up. Oh well! Enjoy!

****

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARIA ZEPHYR! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No guilt. 

Never regret.

But then what was this feeling filling him?

He jumped to the roof, face tilted towards the night sky.

His mission was completed, and he had had his fun.

It was time to go home.

What would the girl say?

He ran down the roof, thinking of the mystical woman living with him.

What about her intrigued him so?

Was it her laughter?

Yes, but that wasn't just it.

What about her feelings, her way of life?

Yes, that too.

Was it her whole being, the aura so pure it made him want to weep of shame at his own tainted one?

Yes. Yes, yes, yes. 

Everything about her made him want to crawl at her feet, begging for mercy.

He scoffed at those pathetic feelings. 

Only the weak would --what word is it, now?-- love.

Love.

Ah… The word oh-so-many heroes fought for.

A hero.

Was he one of them?

Maybe if the world was turned upside-down.

He stared up at the stars. They seemed so close, he did not even notice his hand extending, as if to touch them.

He withdrew the hand, eyes at his feet. 

With a great sigh he jumped down, landing on his feet as he always had, silently.

He ran towards his condo, cape flapping noiselessly against the wind.

He would have to face his fears.

His fears…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl was asleep, her form ragged, her head cradled in her arms as she supported herself on the bed.

Good.

He could see where rivers of tears had ran down her cheeks.

He longed to touch those cheeks, the hair… the face that captured his every thought and twisted it.

The assassin walked into the hallway, into the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Hot water was turned on. 

It streamed down his body, burning his skin, washing every little bit of the kill away.

It was like a ritual now, like he could actually wash away the guilt.

His eyes closed as he let it pour over him like an everlasting spring.

Finally, when his mind was as numb as his skin, he turned off the water.

Drying and dressing himself, he walked into the living room.

He was totally awake, but his heart told him, 'Sleep. Sleep so you won't have to say anything, to do anything, except to have dreams.'

Dreams…

He knew that even in his dreams he was haunted, but what did it matter?

At least it wasn't real.

He lay on the couch, eyes open.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to sleep, trying to forget.

A breeze blew into his hair, cooling him off.

Why?

A question he asked so often to himself that it became a religion, a chant.

His eyes closed.

He was ready to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise quietly crept into the living room.

Her eyes, now used to the dark, could make out the assassin on the couch, writhing as if being attacked.

"Hello…?" she whispered.

He didn't respond, only turned, burying his face into the sofa.

Was he asleep?

She walked, dragging her feet, to the couch-side.

In the faint light, she could see that he was really asleep.

He tossed around again, this time facing her.

His face was contorted in fear, sadness… innocence. 

Innocence?

The cruel irony in the word, a mixed feeling of anger and sadness filled her system. 

Without thinking, she touched his face, gently running her forefinger down his cheek.

He whimpered, sounding like a lost child.

Somehow, that sound brought tears to her eyes. 

He wasn't so different from her at all.

They were both lost, away from home, their souls somewhere else…

He tossed again, curling into a ball, trying to make himself --unconsciously-- smaller.

Françoise carefully sat on where he head was. 

Cautiously, she dragged his head to her lap.

Stroking his forehead and hair, he relaxed.

They both did.

Slowly, she fell back into asleep.

This time, however, it was different.

For this time, they were both in peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up, his eyes still heavy.

He was warm, so warm, and the day was so long…

How he longed to remain there, still sleeping.

He breathed in deeply, his chest swelling, then falling down again.

Opening his eyes again, he found it nearing dawn.

He closed his eyes again, relaxing his body as it let him do so.

He tried to remember what had happened the night before.

The night before…

He jolted.

Why didn't he remember any of his nightmares?

Why did wake up so… calmly? 

Something was wrong.

He looked up to see the ceiling he had memorized by staring at for so many sleepless nights.

The girl…

He had been sleeping on her the whole night?

No, not the whole night…

How did she…?

An assassin, a killer, is known for his gift --or curse-- of being extremely light sleepers.

So how did she, a mere girl, be gentle enough not to wake him?

He needed to get out of here. Fast.

He got up as quietly as a shadow, eyes sweeping to the floor, never looking at the girl.

The door closed inaudibly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes ran over the ocean, the sunset drenching him in warm sunlight.

He had another job tonight, but he wasn't thinking about it.

He didn't care about anything.

Liar, he called himself.

He cared for the girl.

No matter what he said to himself, whatever he believed, he knew he did.

He gave up lying to himself years ago.

What was the point?

It was like religion.

You believed in something that wasn't real.

It was like life.

You believed you could do anything, everything, then one day, you die.

What was it like?

To die?

To have your soul, or whatever inside of you, just slip from your body?

Or did you just die, to be forgotten in a decade or so?

The glowing red sun sunk into the sea, like it was drowning.

He stood up, knowing he had a job to do.

And still thinking of this, he killed a man, one who was sleeping.

How he wished he could ask the man how it felt?

However it felt like, it must have felt like nothing compared to the assassin's thoughts as he traveled, and made way for the door --the room-- where the one thing in the world that he didn't understand --and needed to-- was waiting.

Waiting…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upcoming fluff! Or at least I think it's going to… Anyway, thanks for all your support and everything! I tried making this chapter a little longer… I tried being the key words. Sorry if it doesn't satisfy!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Battousia-crazy64: You're welcome! I hope you had the best of birthdays! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

****

Trinity Star And Her Muses: Thanks for supporting me… You're great! Also, thank you so much for joining the Yahoo group. I hope you enjoy your time there! You're exactly right for the reasons to write fanfiction! Great thinking!

****

Black Rose Elise: Good question… When _will_ they kiss? I haven't thought about it much yet, but it will be at least 3 chapters away. You're right about the genres. Maybe I should change it? Yeah… Thanks for pointing it out!

****

Tomoe2Kenshin: SUGAR CUBES! Thanks so much! I love sugar cubes! I haven't had any since… last hour! *runs to kitchen* Thanks!

****

Sesshomaruwuxhere: Yes, it was sad… Okay, first of all, thanks for all the help and support you've given me! If not for you, I wouldn't be writing so fast! Second of all, the boot camp instructions you gave me in the review shook me up a bit. THANK YOU! *gives you big huggles*

****

TFRiD Queen: School, boot camp, what's the difference? Oh yeah, that's right… School gives more homework! Grr is the perfect term for this! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Queen of Duels: I'm glad it was passionate enough to make your heart hurt! I wanted more feeling, and I wasn't sure I captured it. Thanks for reassuring me! You are the very best!

****

GoldAngel2: Unfortunately --or maybe fortunately--, Joe is very unfeeling and OOC. I'm glad it's believable and isn't so crazy. As for the bad review for your first posting, I can relate to that. First Inu Yasha story (first story ever posted online). Title is Camp of the Chaotic. EXTREMELY good writer. Saw the title and thought it related to her friend's story, Chaos at Camp. Flamed me horribly, with probably the worst curses in the world. Totally shattered me. Thankfully, at the time I had a really good internet friend. She coaxed me to write more, assured me that I was not a biter, and I posted the next chapter in two days. As for the flaming writer, her account has been frozen. And to this I say HA! Also, I have a Yahoo group that is called Cyborg Fanfictions. I would be honored if you joined it. You don't have to give your e-mail, but I would love to have any input you give. Sorry for the insanely long response… Thanks for everything!

****

Kuramie and Kaiaramith: Thanks so much for the support… You are a very nice person, and I wish you the best of luck writing!

****

Aria Zephyr: No, I don't live in a hole… Well, I hope I don't… ^-^' I'm glad that you like this story, and I totally agree with you when you say, 'if someone doesn't like it, then why the hell are they reading it?'. Perfect, and that's exactly how I think. If you don't like a story, then STOP reading it! Why finish the rest of the chapters when you already hate it? Right? Anyway, thanks for the great review, and I hope you the best birthday. This chapter is dedicated to you!

****

Wolfgirl333: Thanks for thinking this chapter was good. I hoped it would be sad… I'll keep on writing!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: I'm better than J.K.? Okay, I know I'm dreaming. *pinches self* OW! Pain! I'm glad you think this story is acceptable, and that I'm doing well… You're awesome! Keep on writing yourself!

****

Rinoa Lockheart: Thanks for thinking so! Here's the next chapter!

Inuyasha fanatic: Thanks! I love Inu Yasha too… He's so cool! I have an account for Inu Yasha stories, too… It's called Totally Wicked. I have some pretty good stories, if you want to read them!

****

MagicianCyborg: I will continue! I'm glad I'm keeping you in suspense and that it isn't boring! Thanks for the supportive review!

****

Serene Faerie: Poor you, grounded! I was, too… But I sneak on. I'm still so happy that you like this story! A writer as good as you makes me feel so tiny… But you like it! Thanks for everything!


	9. Free at Night

Disclaimer: I wish I did, I wish I did, I wish I did… Dang! That lucky train that could!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 8: Free at Night

Author's Note:

Okay, I'm doing pretty good. Trying to update weekly, or at least once in two weeks, and it's been working pretty nicely. Thanks for understanding, everyone! You guys are the best! Oh yeah, if you have time, please join my Yahoo group, called Cyborg Fanfictions. I also have two mailing lists for people who want to know when I update. Both can be found at my bio! Enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise sat on the couch, the lights turned off, leaving her to think in the darkness.

She faced the balcony, the fluttering curtains hypnotizing her mind.

The clicking of the clock set her breathing into a pattern.

It was near 12, and she knew that he would be home.

Home?

No, he would be back.

She had to talk to him.

But about what?

About how cold she was when she woke up, how the night before seemed like a dream that just faded?

About how she felt about the innocents he killed, and how she wanted him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't listen to her?

And how about how she just needed him to tell her…?

Tell her what?

Why?

How ironic the word seemed.

If only it weren't there, then the world would be so much simpler.

If only.

The grandfather clock chimed.

Once, twice, thrice…

It withered away, the sound that rung in her ears.

The door opened, as silently as possible, but possible was still heard by the girl.

He watched her still form in the dark.

She was unmoving.

Something was wrong.

There was no blood on him, but he felt dirtied.

He shut the door and went next to her.

"You should be sleeping," he said. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be doing whatever I please."

What was wrong with her?

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"You killed someone again," she said quietly. She seemed oddly separated from the world. 

He didn't answer, didn't lie to her.

She turned to look at his face, his face that was shadowed by the dark, hidden, so all she could she was his glowing eyes.

"Who was it? Another child?" her voice was rising in anger.

He didn't know if he was happier to see her angry or not.

At least she seemed human again.

She was his connection to the world now.

She was allowed to express every emotion he wasn't: happiness, anger, sadness…

"No." His answer was simple, and he could see her chest fall in relief.

He expected her to leave now that he'd been used.

She didn't.

They sat in almost companion-like silence.

Finally, "Why are you doing this?"

He didn't know how to answer. "Because I can't turn back now."

"So you listen to everything they tell you to do?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

He fell silent, thinking about the girl, the questions… 

When he didn't answer, she asked a different question.

"Why do you kill?"

"Because I have to. Because it's all I can do." He spoke without thinking.

She hesitated for a minute.

"Who are you?"

In his mind, he tried some ironic humor: _A grown man who has made a lot of mistakes, little girl, a lot of mistakes._

"An assassin."

"What's your name?" she pressed.

He sighed. What did he have to lose? "Joe. Joe Shimamura." 

"Joe…" The name tasted strange on her tongue, not unpleasant, but different.

She decided to stop.

Then, "You're different at night. You listen to me. You answer truthfully. What it is about the night that makes you what you are?"

He stayed silent.

"Is it because you can't see anyone? Or rather that they can't see you?"

She paused for a reaction.

There was none.

"Is it because they can't see your guilt?"

He mentally screamed, '_YES! YES, YES, YES!_'

Without thinking, her hand rose and brushed his face in a comforting manner.

"You don't have to do this…" she whispered to him.

A car honked in the background; the balcony window was still open.

She stopped.

"You should go to sleep," he repeated.

This time, she heeded. 

"Good night…"

__

Good night?

Pah. Don't make him laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise dragged herself into bed, her eyes fixated on the on the ceiling.

She closed her eyes, not the least bit tired.

She was too busy thinking of the man, no… Joe. 

How strange… she thought he was just a heartless machine.

A machine --a weapon-- made for killing.

It was the life he had chosen, and this was what that life gave him.

She wondered why --and how-- he got to this point.

How?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes flashed in the dark.

The girl… She…

Who _is_ she to do such things?

Once, twice, thrice…

The clock chimed like a wake-up call.

He remembered everything.

Everything they did to him, to her… to the world.

The only question was, what would --what _could_-- he do about it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finished! Not really my best chapter, although I wished it would be. Next chapter will be really good, though, with lots of plot! Hope you like it! Please review!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sesshomaruwuzhere: OMG! Happy early birthday, girl! I will so sing "In Da Club" for you! I will also update Red Lantern (which I am being really lazy on), and dedicate the chapter to you! You're the best!

****

GoldAngel2: When a writer as good as you approves of my story, I know I'm doing something right. It was great that we got to talk, and I would love to have another conversation. I wish you the very best of luck with your sequel (which I cannot wait for), and know that you will meet everyone's standards and more. The invite for the Yahoo group is sent, and I hope to see you there!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Feel the love! You're story is doing wonderfully (from the looks of the reviews and fans), and I wish you loads of luck and success! I'm so glad you liked this story, along with the chapter. Thanks for all the support!

****

Aria Zephyr: *beams* I love making people happy! Our 'if you don't like it, then beat it' philosophy, and GoldAngel2 agrees with us! Yes, people are weird, not noticing how much they take other things for granted when they really shouldn't. About your e-mail dilemma… You can register for a free e-mail account at yahoo.com. It's what I use, at least. Why am I saying this? Well, I would love it if you joined my yahoo group. It's for Cyborg 009 and I would love your input!

****

Rinoa Lockheart: Glad you like it and hope the update was speedy!

****

Black Rose Elise: I can't feel my neck anymore, but I least I'm writing! I will make them kiss soon… don't worry… In another few chapters… Patience, child, patience. LOL! BTW, I hope to see your contest entry soon!

****

Wolfgirl333: I'm very, very, very, very, very glad that I liked it! Thanks for thinking so!

****

Battousia-crazy64: Glad you still like my story, and here's the next chapter. Good luck on your stories!

A Person: Thank you for thinking so! I am honored by your approval!

****

MagicianCyborg: Here's the next chapter! Don't cry! Read!

****

Serene Faerie: You're too modest! Many people (I'm sure) think that you are a wonderful author! This chapter wasn't dark? Oh no! Must… Get… Angsty!

****

StrangePerson: Thank you! I was trying to put as much feeling as I could. Glad you like it!

****

Yami Aibou: Glad you approve! Thank you very much! Of course I remember you! I'm so glad you joined the Yahoo group!


	10. Memories Risen

Disclaimer: Story plot, all mine. Cyborg crew… different story.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 9: Memories Risen

Author's Note:

Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. I couldn't do it without you guys. And now that I've crossed the 100th review mark… All I can say is this: You guys are true muses. Well, you guys along with the cow in my head. Moo…!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Flashback ~

"JOE! Run while you can!"

Gunshots rang through the air.

"FATHER!"

The young man ran, rain beating down his already soaked shirt, ran towards the old man that had collapsed onto the wet concrete. 

"Father, are you okay?"

Blood seeped onto the hands of the boy.

He stared at them in horrific terror.

The man who had raised him, the only family he had, was dead.

Dead like the mother he knew he had, but could not remember; a bullet in the dark.

Hidden so skillfully, yet so deadly, she was something of a past he didn't know.

Now the priest who raised him was dead.

Everyone around him, everyone who cared for him, has died.

A burst of light hit his eyes.

It was that moment he knew he had to avenge them.

But to do that, he had to survive.

So he ran.

He heard them follow, the men with their dogs, chasing him down like a rabbit.

He hears a crow in the background, cawing.

Death omen.

Don't die.

__

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, filling him with inhuman speed.

Branches clawed at his legs, scratching them unmercifully.

Keep running.

__

His eyes squinted as he saw a dim ray of light.

An entrance to somewhere crowded, somewhere where they could not harm him.

He sounded like a coward.

Was he?

Is he?

Mentally, he shook his head. He wasn't. He never would be.

Never will be.

__

The thicket thinned, and he panted, his heart drumming in his chest.

Finally, he reached the light.

He skidded to a sudden stop.

There was nowhere to run/

Dead-end.

__

It was the very edge of a cliff.

He wanted to chuckle, to fall on the ground and then laugh as he cried from the pure irony of it all.

It betrayed him again.

Fate betrayed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All he wanted was to survive and seek vengeance.

It was all he wanted to do.

Instead, they gave him hell.

What could he do?

He had stared at the ocean, waves smashing against the jagged plateau.

They were coming closer.

He could hear their clumsy feet tromping through the underbrush, their dogs barking madly, eager for blood.

Their flashlights shined in his face, blinding him.

"AGH!" he cried. His arm moved up to protect his eyes. He stepped backwards.

They came into view.

"We've come for you, Shimamura." A statement, like it had already happened.

He stepped back once more, taking small, uneasy steps.

"N-no, I didn't do anything. I just ha-" 

He fell.

One step too many and he fell.

He was too terrified to cry out.

Eyes closed.

What did it matter anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found himself washed up in a small beach.

He wondered if he was in heaven.

Maybe he would see his loved ones again?

His head throbbed.

No, no, on second thought, maybe he was still alive.

Heaven did not hurt.

He didn't know if he was pleased or disappointed.

His eyes filled with tears.

Coward, he called himself. Fool.

He jumped up, jerking up like a puppet.

He let the tears dry in his eyes.

Never again.

__

Never again would he cry, express human pain, human rage.

Never again would he dream of things that could --would-- ever happen.

He glared at the ocean, as if daring it to criticize him, to say something and object.

He allowed himself one last outburst of emotion.

He screamed.

****

~ End of Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stared at the ceiling, as he had done for every night before falling into a horror-filled dream.

His glares burned holes into the paint.

His memory blurred at how he had been found, made, into an assassin his foster-father would have been horrified at.

What did he care?

How long had he lie awake?

Too long; the sun was raising.

He wanted out.

The girl…

Who was she to wake emotions he could not have? To change him like no other ever had -- ever could?

He needed to kill something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarl Kugaikotsu paced in his office, his face contorted into an evil glare.

Where was his fiancée? 

Where was the woman that would make him rich?

He knew she was still alive.

The Neo Black Skull organization had her.

He scoffed at himself, regret --angry, ironic regret-- filled him.

He had once been the leader, the head, of that company.

He had once been the man instructing, commanding, from hidden office.

But somehow, he had been removed.

And he could not say anything.

The league had changed their name to Neo Black Ghost, where it had once been the Black Ghost Organization.

What had happened?

Betrayal.

The very thing he was the king at had been used against him.

Irony.

Well, he would show them. 

He would take his position back, his money, his life, his wife.

And he would be the only one to ever do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the short chapter (again). I have to admit, I was trying to get this out of the way so I could get on with the true plot. Building it is no fun. So sorry if it was crap. Enjoy the rest of your fanfiction time! Please leave a happy review!

****

Reponses to Reviews:

Queen of Duels: Hello again! I'm glad you're back to read the story! I was afraid you didn't like it anymore! Here's the next chapter and I hope you talk to you on YIM again! You've read my story 5 times? WOW! That's more than I've done it! Thanks a lot!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Of course I'll sing for you! I will definitely start uploading Red Lantern again. The reason I stopped was because I was mad at ff.net for having so many bad Inu Yasha writers messing up the nice little site! Anyway, I hope I'm not making you too mad…! Thanks for being a great friend!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Are you kidding? You're only 12? You have awesome potential, and I know you'll be one of the greatest writers on ff.net soon! You already are doing extremely well! When is your birthday, by the way? I just wanna know…! Hope you the best of luck!

****

Black Rose Elise: Actually, I don't know if the others are going to come in. They might, as minors, though. Yes, they will kiss soon, though I'm not telling you when…! Thanks for thinking I'm good, and joining the Yahoo!Group! You guys are so kewl!

****

Yami Aibou: Thank you! I'm sorry there's not a lot of action, but soon there will be! The clock chimes, in truth, were part of trying to take up space, but I'm glad you found it okay!

****

Aria Zephyr: Yes, I read your bio! It was really cool! I hope you had a great birthday, and I hope you join the Yahoo!Group! It would be great to have you! Thanks for liking the last chapter! You're an awesome person!

****

Wolfgirl333: Sad? Good! Thank you for still liking this story!

****

Serene Faerie: Good! Angsty is a must in this story! Thanks for the luck in school; vice versa for you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

GoldAngel2: I love your reviews because they say exactly what you're thinking! It's wonderful! Yes, Joe will soon be… different. It's okay that you couldn't chat; we can do that sometime later. Your Rurouni Kenshin story was wonderful, and I really enjoyed it! I hope you keep writing and can't wait to see more pieces!

****

Chaos Kid: Can do for you!

TFRiD Queen: Yeah, she didn't know his name, but it will play a big part later, causing a lot of anguish. I can't wait for your opinion on it when it comes to that part!

****

xXSoraXx: The fic you told me about is pretty good! I took a look at it, but didn't finish or review yet… Here's the next chapter!

****

Coughdrop101: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that some ghost readers are making themselves known! Just kidding. Glad you like it!

****

MagicianCyborg: Haha! Don't kill yourself! Here's the next chapter for you to read and enjoy!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: It's okay that you didn't review! I hope you're adjusting to school and everything, and am happy that you still like this story! Contact will be soon, so don't worry!

****

Gohan-Chan: I know about that other story… It's called 'Can an Asassin Love', right? One of my readers is writing it. Mine came out first, though! Hope you like both stories!


	11. Rememberence in Ice

Disclaimer: I don't want to go through with this today. Come back tomorrow with money.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 10: Remembrance in Ice

Author's Note:

Writing… like crazy. I'm crazy. Oh brother. Then again, who am I to say that? I'm an only child! Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and here is the weird chapter 10! The plot finally shows! Internal conflict! Anguish! I love it! Hope you do, too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_Don't get attached to her._'

He remained silent as his brain lectured him, telling him the practical things.

He was nervous… too nervous.

What was wrong with him?

The feelings he'd been having… Wrong… Too wrong.

Why did he have them?

He shouldn't.

No way.

'_She's just a tool._'

His eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to shut out the voice.

He didn't need anyone!

What happened to all that?

He asked himself these questions, so crucial to his life.

Just one last question:

If they wanted, would he kill her?

No.

Yes.

Internal turmoil burned his heart.

His heart?

Did he still have one?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiva!"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Where is Vishnu?"

"I am here."

"You have heard of Scarl Kugaikotsu's attempts to regain control?"

"Of course…"

"It won't happen, for as long as we have his fiancée, Miss Arnoul, he won't dare to come after her…"

"He loves her?"

"Her money."

"Her power."

"Which is why we want her ourselves."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise woke up to remember her many questions.

How did Joe get to the point where he killed people for a living?

It almost seemed fanatical in a world so happy, yet so painful and filled with fear.

He had said that his family had been killed in front of his eyes.

Could it be that he was traumatized in the process?

No… He wasn't crazy, no matter what happened.

This she could tell from his eyes, those wondrous gems, that he was not.

Her brother had once told her that she thought for herself too much, then laughed. Days later, she had pondered on why this was.

She made the mistake of asking her mother.

Ah… Her mother. The beautiful wife of a multi-billionaire not smart enough to know that she could have so much power…

**__**

Flashback ~

For once, she had found her mother without a drink, sitting in her beautiful bedroom, staring out at the sunny garden.

"Mother, why can't I think for myself?"

Her mother looked up lazily, as a cat would. "Because, m'dear… Men are our masters, our husbands when our fathers decide to marry us off. It's not a pretty life, but with your reputation and looks, yours will be."

"Why does Father chose my husband? Why can't I chose for myself?"

"Daughter, dearest, in this life, you are just a pawn. Your father will chose your husband for you, and I'm sure he will see to it that you live a rich life."

"But Mother-"

"Françoise, leave me. Your mother is tired."

****

~ End of Flashback

Her life was a never-ending cycle of laughter and money. Who was she to think otherwise?

Everyone had made it clear that she was to be a tool for her father, in attempts to get more money and secure solid connections. 

She was to be pure and naïve, willing and obedient.

She was tired of it.

How horrible to know that you're just a pawn, that no one truly loves you, that you are just there until you die.

Did she fear death, after all?

No… She didn't think so. It was more around the fact that she would die knowing that she had some other chose.

Could she have done something to prevent her being kidnapped from home, and stuck in a house with an assassin who she wasn't afraid of, yet didn't want to leave.

Maybe she would have ran away?

Could have someone found her?

She sighed.

Could. Would. If. 

Those words, so hopeful, led her so far astray.

Why couldn't she just accept it?

What good were dreams when they were crushed?

She remembered lying in bed, listening, when she suddenly heard two of her maids chattering.

**__**

Flashback ~

"Oh, that Miss Françoise! Have you met a more naïve child?"

The other laughed. "She knows little about the ways of life. Have you heard? Her father is about to marry her off to some rich politician!"

"Again?"

"This time it seems serious! Poor kid!"

"Well, you know about this family!"

"Oh yes, money, politics, and parties. I wish my life was life that!"

The voices fade.

****

~ End of Flashback

How she wanted to cry out, to let them know otherwise, that she knew about it and wanted to do away with it.

But what could change the past?

Never mind it. 

She needed to start living.

Living before her past caught up with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flash of light burned his eyes like firecrackers.

He felt as if he was on a high, or at least in a dream that was too good to be true.

He exhaled, as if his heart had been snatched from his chest and he was breathing his last.

Quite suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"009, we want you here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

His supervisor hung up, leaving him alone.

His eyes squeezed shut.

He gave up his life for this job.

What was the point of trying to get it back?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd better get some appreciation! I'm risking my grade in math so bad… I think I have an A- (and don't say that's not so bad! I need my good GPA!!!!!)… Anyway, I'm writing anyway. Sorry if I sound grouchy. Not sleeping for two days does that to me. Well, ja!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Black Rose Elise: Don't worry! They will kiss soon… In fact, they will kiss in the next chapter! Just wait one more week and you will have your kiss. It might be disappointing, though, so don't get your hopes up!

****

GoldAngel2: Flashbacks are great… They let you see what it was like for the characters… back then. I glad you still like this story, and I enjoy writing it. I can't wait to see "You Can't Go Home Again", as I'm positive it will be awesome! Thank you for the great review (as always)!

****

MagicianCyborg: No, 009 hasn't gone soft, although it seems like it. He will be torn very soon… BWAHAHAHA! *ahem* Anyway, soon all will be reveled, so don't you worry! Thanks for the review!

****

Serene Faerie: It was the best chapter yet? I'm so happy you think so! Parents… always trying to do what's 'best' for us and making us miserable, it seems… Anyway, good luck!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: 12! Your talent is huge! I wish you the very best of luck, and I KNOW you will be something great! (Shhh… I'm not really 15. I'm younger. But no one needs to know.) Thanks for the support! You're the best!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: BROWNIES! *attacks* YUMMY!!! Thank you for the fat! I will now go write more!

****

Wolfgirl333: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter and I hope you liked it!

****

Gohan-Chan: Ahh… The other assassin fic… It is nice, I must admit, although not as dark as my fic. Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Queen of Duels: Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: What e-mail account did you send it to? I can't see your message! Happy birthday, girl! I updated Red Lantern just for you! YOU GO!

****

TFRiD Queen: Poor, poor Joe! He's so hot… yet so deprived! Don't worry, I weird, too.

****

CosmosAngel1: Glad you still like this story! Good luck with your own! Thanks for the review!

****

WaterKairi: New reviewer! Glad you like this story and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: Sorry it was dull. This chapter was too, huh? Well, the next chapter will make up for everything!

****

Aria Zephyr: OF COURSE YOU'RE AWESOME! You are one of my best readers and reviewers! I hope you had a great B-day, even though there was hurricane! Best of luck of your e-mail dilemma!

****

xXSoraXx: Glad you liked it!

****

Inu22: New reviewer! Glad you like my story! Hope you continue doing so!


	12. KissAway Consciousness

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the wonderful show I'm obsessed with!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 11: Kiss-Away Consciousness

Author's Note:

You guys were all happy about the chapter title, huh? HEHE! I loved writing this chapter! It is the BEST! Fluff for all, especially for me! *grin* Hope you guys like it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He quickly arrived at the tall building. Climbing into the elevator, he wondered what they wanted.

Another kill?

No… Usually they would just wait for him to come in. 

Something was urgent, and he knew it.

The elevator chimed as he arrived on the correct floor.

"009," a voice from the shadows uttered, acknowledging his presence.

"Yes sir."

"We have a different mission for you."

He remained passive, eyes wiped of emotions, as a true assassin's eyes should be.

"The girl you are watching… She is engaged." The voice paused, as if trying to gauge any emotion from the killer. 

None was given.

"Her fiancé is Scarl Kugaikotsu, the former leader of the Black Ghost organization. Lately, he has been plotting to regain control. His plan was to marry Miss Arnoul, as her father is extremely wealthy."

The next part was unspoken, but understood; he was ordered to kill her so the link was severed.

"This cannot happen, do you understand, 009?"

He nodded, his mind swimming, drowning, in a million thoughts.

"Your mission is to make sure the girl falls in love with you."

He couldn't help it; surprise filled his entire being, and he looked up suddenly.

What were they thinking?

He could see the logic, for if the girl were in love with him, then even if Kugaikotsu got her back, she would not marry him. 

"Do you understand, 009?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

He left, eyes averted to the ground once more.

What did this have to do with anything? How would it change anything at all?

He couldn't understand.

He didn't think he ever would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise wondered what her family thought about her disappearance.

She knew she could easily find out by turning on the TV, but she didn't.

Would her heart be changed if she saw her mother crying over her, thinking she was dead?

She shook her head, confused.

She heard footsteps coming up the hall, outside the door.

It opened to revel her mystery: Joe.

"Hello…"

He looked up at her face in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting her. 

They looked different to her, his eyes.

Usually, he was so sure and confident. What happened? 

She could see swirls of confusion and something else.

Not even saying a word, he brushed against her and walked to the balcony.

What was she supposed to do?

Stand and do nothing, or go to him?

Finally, her pride won her over; if he didn't want to talk to her, why should she go to him and beg for conversation?

She slowly walked to her room, quiet and calm.

Thus, she flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

Mystery…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, it was already dark outside.

Françoise went into the living room, eyes roaming, looking for the man that had changed her life so much.

No one was there.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, along with several loud and drunken laughs.

She didn't know what to do, instead froze. Terror filled her body.

Without waiting for the door to be opened, the doorknob turned.

In staggered 3 men.

"Hey 009!" one of them called. He had red hair, slicked back in a Mohawk, and black eyes. He clutched a bottle of beer. "Night Wolf! Where the hell are-"

Another man interrupted him, just as drunk, with a grace of an actor. "Shut up, 002! Can't you see we're in the presence of a lady?"

The other man, with silver hair and liquid blue eyes, noticed and studied her. He seemed to be much more sober than his companions. "Miss, where's 009?"

"I-I don't know…"

"That's okay! We can drink here anyway! I'm 007, by the way!"

The man with red hair shrugged. "I'm 002, but who gives?"

"And I'm 004."

"Why are you all referred as numbers?" Françoise stuttered out.

"We're business men, and-"

"Don't lie to the girl! We're assassins, not as good as 009, but damn close! The numbers are what out superiors call us!" 002 said, loud and boisterous.

"Where's 009?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, since he's not here to be pissy, why don't you have a drink with us?"

"I'm not s-suppose to-"

"Oh come on! It's nothing! A beer won't kill you!"

She looked around, not knowing what to do. Although uncertain, she took the beer.

If she only knew what trouble it would cost her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opened the door to his condo, to find some of his 'friends' and the girl.

By the looks of it, she was drunk, or pretty close.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, voice cold as ice.

The three men looked up at him.

"Hey 009!" 005 said. "Come on, join us?"

His eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he repeated, glaring.

"Just having a little fun! Chill out!"

"Get out." His voice was steely, more serious and dangerous than if he had yelled the words out.

The three men knew him better than to protest. They quickly got up, beer bottles in hand, and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, he walked to the girl.

Her head lolled and she protested when he grabbed the beer out of her hands.

"Hey! Give me that!" her voice was slurred.

Obviously, she was not used to drinking.

He didn't know what to do other than to carry her, bridal style, into her room.

She highly objected to being carried, waving around her arms weakly.

He laid her onto the bed, watching her form. Her eyes were already closed, and he turned to go.

Unexpectedly, she grabbed him arm with a surprising force.

"Don't leave me…" she whimpered, a few tears running down her face.

'_I won't._' "I'll be right back, Françoise."

"Please come back."

He left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom.

Opening a cabinet, he grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills, and poured one out.

He slid back into the bedroom and tried to press the pill into her mouth. She rolled around and would not let him.

'_She's already asleep._' He tried to convince himself that she would remember, and did.

He put the pill into his mouth, and bent over to her face.

Her lips opened for him instantly, as if they were made to do so.

He let himself enjoy it for a moment, then pushed the pill into her mouth using his tongue.

She would never remember, but he would.

And how it would haunt him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Complete! The kiss wasn't what I truly wanted it to be like, but after reading it over for about six times, I decided it was the best I could do for now. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a nice review for the author!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: Once again, thank you for your continuous support. I don't know if I could be this good at updating without it! It's okay about the Epilogue/Prologue thing, and I can't wait to read more chapters! I hope you talk to you soon, and I'm usually free during 3:45-5:30 Pacific Time!

****

Battousia-crazy64: It's okay that you haven't reviewed lately; I understand that you are busy. Yes, I know about your fanfic that resembles mine. I was quite angry when I saw it, feeling very betrayed, and I think rightfully so. However, I can't stop you from updating, and only a true author would keep writing after being told off. If you can just mention (in a footnote) about how your story was inspired by mine, I would feel a lot better. It's all I ask, and I wish you luck with your work!

****

Inu22: Sorry it was a bit confusing, and I hope you got cleared up. Thanks for the support you keep giving me!

****

MagicianCyborg: No, I'm hoping that 009 doesn't go soft. I like my male leads dark and mysterious. I hope this weekly updating is okay!

****

Serene Faerie: Thank you for thinking so! I'm in a fiery, with my stories, grades, and everything. However, it should be better now that I'm getting a laptop. Well, glad you like this story!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Thank you very much for the cookies! I did update Red Lantern, although it isn't receiving as much popularity as it was… Only four reviews. It's okay, though. I won't ever give up! Say, do you have YIM? Because I go on there a lot more than on AIM… Hope to talk to you sometime!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Don't blush! You deserve the praise you're getting. No, this was not a 'true' kiss, but in future chapters, there will be, and I'm sure you will like them. No, I'm not really fifteen, but I say I am because online, it's always better to sound older. Safer, too… Good luck with your stories!

****

Wolfgirl333: Thank you for thinking so! I'm glad you still like this story!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: *eyes pop out* ALL this brownies? Thank you so much! I love chocolate and coffee… Thanks for the support about the math thing. No, Joe was not high… although that would be funny!

****

TFRiD Queen: You can say that again! Sometimes I rather be middle class than rich: too many complications. I wouldn't be able to handle it!

****

Black Rose Elise: Yes, finally! But it wasn't a too good kiss. You just wait for later. I'm sure you would like it! ALL THIS FOOD! You know, because of you and other reviewers who gave me food (I got some brownies!), I wrote this in two days!

****

Aria Zephyr: I'm so glad you got an e-mail account! Also, I'm sure you deserve every one of those compliments! I am an only child, but sometimes I rather have siblings; parents care too much for a teenager to appreciate! It's good that you and your brothers (well, mostly you) have such a good time! : )

****

Gohan-Chan: No problem; I love updating and writing! Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoyed it!

****

Moonlight cyborg: I promise to write more, so don't worry! I'm glad you like my little story!

****

Sorrowful: Man eating corn? Sounds as scary as my (excuse me for being crude and nasty) Ball-Biting Squirrels and Cannibalistic Cows! Haha. I wish you luck on your stories, and I'm glad you enjoyed my story!

****

CosmosAngel1: Really? I think the chapters are getting lighter and lighter… not good! Anyway, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and still like this story!

****

Yami Aibou: Thank you! I hoped that the last chapter was okay; I feel as if I need to change it, but now I'm okay with it. Anyway, hope you like my story!


	13. Wish for Someone Else

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful shows I write about.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 12: Wish for Someone Else

Author's Note:

Sorry about the last chapter, which wasn't dark at all. Hope this one will change your mind though… Well, I hope. Probably it won't, and it will soon go into the romance category! Sorry, but that's how it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every little sound seemed to be magnified at least a hundred times to Françoise. 

Her eyes opened just the slightest bit, then winced at the light.

Her head pounded like a bass drum, pounding against her head.

Groaning in pain, she turned to her side, where it was still darker.

Next to her bed was her kidnapper, her assassin, the man who she just couldn't put her finger on.

His eyes red and bleary, his body backed next to the wall, he looked up.

"You have a headache?" 

She winced and nodded. "Yeah." Her voice rasped as if it hadn't been used for a long time.

"Hold on." 

He disappeared from the room, eyes never looking into her own.

Falling back onto the bed, she tried to remember what had happened.

All she could remember was the bitter liquid that had marred her vision, the three men who had persuaded her to drink it and the darkness…

No, there was something else.

A great feeling of warmth and safety… Everything she ever wanted.

So how come she couldn't remember how it had happened?

He returned with two pills and a glass of water. Handing them to her, he never once glanced into her eyes.

What had happened so her assassin couldn't meet her eyes?

"Thank you… What happened last night? We didn't… We didn't do _that_, did-"

"No."

He saved her from the embarrassment, but her cheeks had already blossomed into red flowers.

She sighed in relief. "Oh good."

So she didn't remember anything after all.

Good.

What would she think of the lip-lock they shared?

How would she feel?

Disgusted, ashamed, betrayed.

All the feelings he felt.

All the feelings he used to feel, that is.

Petty feelings that followed the path of the defeated.

He wasn't one of them.

Never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the balcony, when a sudden knock was heard.

Opening it was a wary eye, he saw a friend.

No, acquaintance. 

The assassin that stood in front of him was called 004.

He specialized in guns, weapons, things that could kill.

He knew that behind the calm demeanor, the man was as much of a killer as himself.

"Yes?"

"Where's the girl? I heard that's your little project."

"Asleep again."

"Hangover?"

"Almost gone."

"Anything else that would make her tired?"

"No.

004 grinned. "You are a saint, aren't you?"

He remained silent.

Sighing, the silver haired man in front of him rolled his eyes. "I'm just here to warn you. 002 is planning a little surprise for you. Better watch out."

And without another word, he walked out, leaving the emotionless killer thinking.

Thinking about how he would probably regret it.

Regret it like the many other things that have happened.

Things that were all his fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn't spoken for a day, hadn't even looked at each other.

What was wrong?

Something must have happened; Françoise could feel it in the air.

Had she done something to him -- said anything to him while she had been intoxicated? 

It was dark in the room, but she did not turn on the lights. Instead, she sat cross-legged on the bed, staring outside the window.

She could not hear the clamor on the streets, but she knew it was there.

Everyone was living, but her.

It seemed as if she had gone from one prison to another, one cage to another.

But what could she do?

She was just a tool, a bridge to form alliances, along with waging wars.

She knew she was thinking garbage. It was all a plan to not think about…

Joe…

What was wrong with Joe?

She shook her head.

She would not resist. She would not break.

She would keep her will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark, and he was sitting on the porch once more.

And once more, a soft rapping was heard.

He walked almost lazily, prowling like a cat.

"Yes?"

A scantily clad woman leaned on the doorframe. Her strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes beckoned him. She licked her blood red lips. 

"Hello…" she purred, brushing across him and moving inside.

He stared at her in mild surprise. So this was the surprise? A prostitute?

Closing the door softly behind him, he moved towards her, drawn.

She rubbed against him, moving like a snake, draping her body onto him.

He suppressed a groan, her ministrations twisting his feelings, his body.

Internally, he rattled off as many curses as he could.

Externally, the woman pressed open-mouthed kisses on his head, his cheek, and finally, his mouth.

His fists clenched, trying to keep his mind clear, trying to think of a way to get the woman away from him.

But…

His mind changed, hopeful, wishing…

Wishing it was someone else.

A certain someone with hair the color of sunshine and eyes the color of a tropical sea.

__

If only…

The certain someone that made him lose his mind.

__

If only…

He wished so hard that he didn't hear the door open.

__

If only it could be her.

For a moment all three of them were stone still, none of them moving.

Finally, a low, silky voice interrupted. "Who is she?"

His screamed inside, wanting to tell her, wanting to give her excuses that he knew wouldn't matter to her.

He was tongue-tied.

She never took her eyes off him, and suddenly did.

Slamming the door, she ran into the room.

The woman on his lap turned back to him. "Now we can have our fun, now that the children have gone to bed."

He pushed her off, still staring at the door.

"So you like it rough, huh? Well put it on me, then."

"Get out." His voice was stone cold.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me."

She knew him well enough to know that she didn't want to die.

Stepping aside, she slunk off. But before she closed the door, she said a few choice words.

"I thought you were a man. I didn't know you didn't have guts."

The words slammed into him like the door did.

But for different reasons.

Because what really clenched his heart was the guilt that was misting over him.

The guilt that he would be familiar with…

All over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHH! Way more light than I intended! Well, the good news is that the next chapter will have fluff. I was going to have it this chapter, but I decided not too. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a kind review for the author!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Inu22: Glad you aren't confused anymore! Yes, 009 is a bad person! A bad, LOW person! LOL!

****

Black Rose Elise: FOOD! Lots of food! And how did you know I love potstickers? Yeah, I couldn't see 004 drunk either. He's too serious for that… Well, I hope you liked this chapter, even though there was a cliffie! ^-^!

****

Magician Cyborg: 002, you're drunk because I can picture you drunk. Besides, free beer! How could you say no? It's okay! Glad you liked the last chapter!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: It's okay that you don't have YIM… We can talk on AIM anyway. Thank you for the cookies, and sorry for not updating Red Lantern! I'll do that soon… when I have time! Anyway, I hope you aren't busy and that you like leaerning Japanese!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: That wasn't a good kiss, but I hope the fluff in the next chapter will make you happy! I'm glad you still enjoyed it, though. And you deserve those compliments! You are a very good writer, and I know you'll do wonderfully in the future!

Trinity Star and Her Muses: Oh yes, Inu is reviewing. Dark and with fluff… I think that's a very good combo, don't you think? I hope to see your sane story soon, and good job on your present one! It's very funny!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: I know what you mean! So much homework! I stay up to 12:00 to write and finish it! Well, thank you once more for the brownies! I love them!

****

GoldAngel2: Yes, Joe is finally softening up, the statue of stone. He will soon be very guilty, as you can tell. As for the Mary Sue parody, I'm thinking of it being two parts; part 1 being the actual parody, and part 2 being 'How to Write a Better OC'. What do you think?

****

Serene Faerie: Thank you, as usual! I'll try really hard to update Oyabun, but no promises; I tend to break those. Thank you for all the anime dolls! *hugs her new plushies* I love them!

****

Gohan-Chan: Well, I'm glad this plot actually twists enough that some people are surprised! Thank you for the continuous support!

****

Aria Zephyr: Yes he does! I needed more plot, and if I had one, to build it up! Glad you like it!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: Was it a good kiss? I hope so… I thought it sucked, but I guess author's aren't always happy with their work. Anyway, it's okay you can't review faster; I understand about school and all. Well, thanks for the reviews!

****

Moonlight cyborg: Thank you very much! That compliment I really don't deserve! There are a lot of better authors than me! I will write more! Just wait for the new chapters!

****

Wolfwood11: I do that a lot, read something, hate it, read it again, love it. Yea, I know what you mean by trying to get it light for the romance. I'm trying! Shiva and Vishnu are new characters. I'm not sure when they come in, but they aren't in the original episodes. Maybe in a movie? I'm not sure.

****

CosmosAngel1: Thank you for reassuring me, but this story I is getting lighter… sadly. Well, at least there is more fluff! Thank you for the support! You are the best!


	14. Bitter is the Heart

Disclaimer: Wicked doesn't own the characters she messes with. She just owns the ideas of it.

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 13: Bitter is the Heart

Author's Note:

Here you go! New chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please leave a sign that you read this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Françoise!" he yelled.

He bolted across the room, feet pounding on the floor.

"Open the door, Françoise!" he bellowed again.

No answer.

"Open it, or I'll break it down myself!"

Still nothing.

He pounded on the door, not even noticing the pain falling, cutting open the skin of his knuckles.

Finally, surprising, the door opened, showing a very angry Françoise. 

"Stop it! Stop it, y-you uncivilized monster!"

He panted slightly, glaring at her. His finger raised as he was plunged into feelings he wasn't allowed to have.

"Listen to me! What you just saw, it wasn't what it looked li-"

"It looked like something was happening, all right, and since I already know, I don't think I need to hear this again."

She tried to slam the door again, but he jammed his foot into the crack. She kicked uselessly at his offending foot.

"I wasn't finished," he hissed. "What right do you have to be acting all high and mighty, prissy, and moral-"

"I do have a right to act moral! Because compared to you, you womanizing murderer, I _am_!" she yelled back, angry.

"I wasn't going to screw her, and even if I was, it's none of your business! I'm a man, damn it!" 

She, for once, was speechless.

"What just happened there wasn't because of me." He stopped her before she could interrupt again. "One of my friends sent her."

She stopped and looked into his eyes.

Burning, smoldering, they showed no sign of the untruth.

"Why do you care?"

He ignored her question and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

The warmth, did he mean?

She looked away, and stayed mute.

"Do you?"

She let the door relax and slid out.

He didn't follow her to the kitchen. Filling a small towel with ice cubes, she walked back.

Gently pressing the makeshift icepack into her split and swollen knuckles, she kept her eyes down.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he whispered.

"Should I be?"

"I could kill you any minute."

"So do it."

They said nothing for a moment. Then, "Are you afraid of _me_?"

He scoffed at the question. "Why would I be?"

"Because every time I come near, you push me away. Why is that?"

"Because you're annoying and I despise your very being," he retorted simply.

"Is that so? If you really hate me, then push me away." She looked up into his eyes, daring him. "Do it."

He didn't move, only stared at her face with his intense, burning eyes.

Silence filled the air, but how tense they both were…

Then suddenly pushed her to the wall. "You don't have a clue what you do to me, do you?"

The ice lay abandoned, melting on the ground, like blood.

Her eyes pierced into his own, innocent, bright. 

Her head pounded, raced like the one of a dying rabbit, but her eyes held no fear of him.

"What you do to me…"

He closed his eyes and let his chin rest lightly on her collarbone, feeling her pulse.

She breathed in, deep, drinking it into her soul.

What was he doing? 

Never mind.

She relaxed and slumped against the wall, letting the feelings she so desired wash over her.

For moments they stood there, then he slumped against her.

By the feel of his even breathing, he had fallen asleep.

She sighed, then awkwardly, carefully, she half-carried, half-dragged him into her bedroom.

Lying him onto the bed, she studied him carefully, not knowing he had done the same just the night before.

Feeling tired, too, she carefully stretched out next to him, finally at ease.

'_Don't let this be a dream._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up the next morning feelings warm, a feelings she hardly felt.

Without opening her eyes, she smiled.

For a moment he had been human towards her. For a moment he wasn't the god of death, the prince of darkness.

It was all she asked to remain feelings that way for forevermore.

But this couldn't be, wasn't meant to be at all. She could only dream about that.

Was this love, then? To have these feelings so deeply embedded into her heart, only to find that she could never hold on, as she always slipped, as if on ice.

What good was to feel those wonderful feelings, only to have them shadowed by darkness, a sign that she would never have what others could.

Why then? Why?

No… She can't have these thoughts of grief when she had only just started enjoying them.

Oh woe, if only love could not be bound by society, if only her life wasn't like the story she had heard of, of a Romeo and Juliet.

He was not besides her. He was not anywhere near her, as she opened her eyes and searched for him.

Where was he, then?

He had fled as fast as her feelings of innocent love.

What good did this being onto her?

She wanted to cry, for he had abandoned her.

Or had he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the dark hero of her dreams was sitting on a rooftop, his only place of solitude now, for his thoughts.

His life was a pattern of anguish, or blood and pain, memories so harsh, they would have broken any spirit.

But his. Any spirit, any soul, but the one of his.

How else would he have gotten to this point?

A cold, heartless killer, a murderer of dozens, a lover of another… only because of commands.

It wasn't their fault.

Everything that had led to this had been his.

He had sold his soul to a pack of devils, and he didn't want to regret it.

But oh, he did.

How he wished he could just fly away with the girl, to somewhere where they no longer had to hide, to fear.

Fear?

He didn't know he still could feel the emotion.

He wished that he no longer had it, wished it was another of the things that had died when he died in the flames and rose from the ashes like a phoenix, into a killer.

His life couldn't be worse.

Life was cruel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the slow update, but I've been really busy. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have supported and helped, me, especially you, **_GoldAngel2_**! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Inu22: Yeah, you got to give the guy a bit of credit for being regretful. Sorry for the long wait!

****

GoldAngel2: Oh-so-true. Most Mary-Sues are just fangirls, and even though I'm guilty of writing them, I'll never post them, even if someone paid me too. It just ends up making me feel, well, guilty! I really hope you update soon; all of us are waiting for you to! I also hope to talk to you soon!

****

MagicianCyborg: Yes, 002, free beer. I know how you think! And don't worry, MC! I'm sure 002 is very faithful to you *glances meaningfully at 002 with a sharpened knife in hand* Sorry for the long wait!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Heh heh! Yes, I believe I am a pretty good Master of Plot Twists. At least I try to keep things interesting! I hope to have them together soon, but in a bad way… Did that sound confusing? Good. Anyway, I thank you for thinking my writing is admirable, and I hope you get recognized for the truly talented writer you are!

****

Serene Faerie: Thank you, and sorry for the long wait! I try not to forget my homework, although I'm guilty of saying I have forgotten it more than once this school year. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck in writing!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated Red Lantern! I'm sorta depressed about Inu-Yasha fanfiction going to the dumps, everything is so bad. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy your Japanese class and I hope to talk to you soon!

****

MaraJade2990: I'm the first one! WOW! Thank you for that wonderful compliment! 

****

Wolfwood11: I'm glad you enjoy this fic, and have grown fond of it! My writing style you like? Well, I don't think there's a better compliment out there like that! Anyway, sorry for the slow update!

****

Golden Feather Dragon: Thank you for enjoying both my stories! I hope Joe softens a bit, too, and I enjoyed your fic! I hope you got my review for it!

****

TFRiD Queen: It's okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****

Battousia-crazy64: Oh, I'm not mad anymore, and I'm quite happy that your stories are successful! Did you get my e-mail? Anyway, I'll go read your story and see how good it is (I'm sure it is)!

****

Black Rose Elise: YAY! 100th review! Happy! I LOVE potstickers. I can LIVE on them! And I love food! It keeps me going! Glad to see we have something alike! :)

****

Gohan-Chan: Joe's eyes were red because he didn't get enough sleep, and he couldn't look into 003's eyes because he was partually embarassed and partially didn't want to betray his feelings…

****

CosmosAngel1: Thank you for reassuring me! I will write more for you,and I hope you will enjoy it! Sorry for the long wait!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: Well thank you! That makes me feel wam and fuzzy inside, just like the Happy Bunny! LOL! NEWAYZ, back to becoming serious. I loved your review, and you are the best!

****

Aria Zephyr: Yes, it was Francoise… I feel sorry for her, too. Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait!


	15. Kiss of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. There! I said it! My therapist said that if I kept on doing that, I wouldn't have those fantasies about it anymore!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 14: Kiss of the Devil

Author's Note:

Hi guys… I'm starting to get bits and pieces of writer's block, so updates may not be as fast. I'll try my hardest to continue updating weekly, but it's not a promise, okay? Well, thanks to everyone for his or her support! 

****

Wish a Happy Birthday to SWEET DARK ANGEL 009! It's on Saturday!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So… they had their own plans for the girl, did they not?

They were idiots to think that he wouldn't have spies of his own, plots of his own. Now… Now they are going to suffer the consequences of their ideals, their ploys so carelessly built, so harmlessly placed upon…

Who were they to think this?

He was the master of it all, from his organization to his followers.

Who were they to think they could defeat him with only their little ideas like a house with weak foundations; one could just touch it and it would break, solidly smashing into the ground.

He chucked darkly. After all, what could be more amusing than the sadness of others, their blood split on the ground, red like smooth, smooth silk? 

Sweet, sweet pain.

He lived for it, as all knew…

Now, who was seducing his fiancée, the one who would make him powerful once more? 

Oh yes… The very man ordered to kill her.

Life was ironic.

And to think… she was falling into that wonderful, sugar-frosted feeling called love.

A fool, just like he expected.

No doubt she didn't know that the very man she was falling into personal nirvana with was a killer.

Or did she?

Sources could only be so much depended on. Somehow, after the betrayal, he didn't trust anyone anymore.

No matter.

As long she remained a virgin, all the wealth would come to him, her dearly beloved.

No matter at all.

No matter if she hated him, if she loved another.

Love.

The petty feelings. 

No one needed it, no one in the right state of mind.

Those twittering fools described great feelings of warmth, or of some delicious dream.

Idiots.

All their petty relationships wound up in tears, screams, or a bright array of madness. He preferred to stay himself.

For he was the only one he could count on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes.

No.

He wanted to.

So bad, he did.

Wanted to give in to them all, but knew, damn dignity, he couldn't.

He shook his head; filled with reckless thoughts. 

Escape would be a relief, but that was impossible. 

If he went away, if he died, what would happen to Françoise? What would happen to the girl he so attached himself to?

He wanted to pound his head against a brick wall; how could he be so stupid?

To lose control like that.

Groaning would do nothing, but he made the sound of a man's last, painful breath anyway.

What would the girl think? What would she do?

Cry, he expected. Tears, he knew, would come.

If only they didn't have to.

Wistful thinking.

Sweet lord, why couldn't they all just disappear?

Why did they come onto the world when they were just meant to feel pain and die?

Who were those beings, those liars, who said life could be full and giving?

He walked slowly, as if waiting for death the snatch at his soul --did he still have one?-- any moment.

He must still have one, a spirit of sorts.

How else would he have this feelings, one minute so useless, one moment so enchanting?

A mystery of life.

The mystery of how he got his soul back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shiva… You do know 009 is starting to get attached?"

"Yes, Brother… The girl is, too."

"Vishnu, do you think this is a good thing?"

"Oh course. The girl will naturally be attached to 009, so when we kill him, she will die along with him."

"And her wealth?"

"Arnoul has agreed to talk to us about his daughter's death."

"He still believes her dead?"

"Of course…"

"Excellent. Our plan is going along perfectly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He returned, eyes downcast, like a dead man awaiting burial.

She didn't know what to say, or when to say it. All she could do was stare at him, eyes worshipful, wishing for wishes he could grant.

"Joe… I…" She trailed off.

How strange… Hearing his true name, knowing it's his, but not responding to it. 

It was the name of a man who had died so long ago…

Like this one now, did he mean?

Life was only so long, and the life of this own could end oh-so-soon. 

He looked up sharply, but his voice was smooth, quiet, almost -- meek? "Françoise…We can't do this."

"This?" Her cheeks flamed up. "_This_?"

She stepped away from him, her breath coming in and out in ragged puffs. "What do you mean, _this_?"

"You can't do this." Stated firmly, like a rock. No buts.

She couldn't think of anything to say. "You can't do this," she repeated, echoing him. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You can't!"

He grabbed her wrist, trying to prevent himself from pushing her, backing her, onto the wall like he did the night before, trying so hard not to lose control and crushing his mouth against hers.

"You don't know what they have planned. You don't know how much pain they could inflict on you. Don't tell me you want that." He hissed out the words, half in rage and half in forbidden fear.

"I don't care," she whispered, eyes closed as she leaned closer to him. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

No… No!

She couldn't love him. Never. No one could ever love him. He didn't have a heart, and no one could love someone heartless.

But she had.

She was an angel in disguise.

He loved her.

Her lips touched his cheek, warm and comforting, saying things that words could never express.

He let himself kiss her back, eyes meeting hers, then crushing his mouth to hers, shy, but possessive. She gasped against his lips, letting in his tongue, engaging in a furious tongue battle. 

She was sweet… Sweeter than any candy he had ever tasted. He didn't ever want to leave her, leave her again.

Their lips parted, and her eyes met his once more.

"I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

Love…

Love…

Love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, their first kiss! Everyone cheer! WOO-HOOT! Not as good as I wanted it to be, but hey! It was a kiss! The real plot comes in and soon we will have a big mess! YAY! However, that means that we will only have about four more chapters or so. Maybe… And when this story finishes, I will have time to work on Oyabun, and, of course, my soon-to-come-out story, Joe Millionaire! Go to my bio for more about it!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sorrowful: Every time I read your review, it makes me feel special. If your reviews are so beautifully written, your story much be, too. I expect to see some more work coming from you, my friend! Well, see you on YIM!

****

Inu22: How's this for sweet fluff? Yes, I believe this chapter's fluff drowned out all the anger! 

****

GoldAngel2: Don't worry; I understand about you being busy. I just passed one of those weeks, too. Too many expectations, you know? I'm so glad you thought the last chapter added a little something to your life, and I hope this one did, too. I hope you update soon, but no worries! We, your dedicated fans, know how busy you are, even if it kills us to wait!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: A lot more fluff? What about this chapter? Sorry I didn't update last week, and a day late this week, but I bet next chapter will be much better; I have a four day weekend! You're definitely talented; I'm just a writer who throws stuff together and then hopes for the best! Once again, happy birthday!

****

Wolfwood11: AWW! Thank you! Your wonderful compliment is what kept me writing through my writer's block! You are a wonderful reader! Here is the next chapter, and I hope you don't mind that it's rushed!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: WOW! Good job on the Hiragana test! The first one I took… OOO! I got like, a 91%, and that was with extra credit! I hate trying to memorize stuff, though, when it's about writing. Language is good, though! I'll update Red Lantern this weekend; promise!

****

Serene Faerie: Good job on the fast updating! I know what it's like to try to rush a chapter… I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! I didn't even know there was so many things in it! Your review was the best! It made me so happy! Here's the next chapter; enjoy!

****

Gohan-Chan: Here's the newest chapter! Enjoy and I hope you keep on liking this story!

****

Black Rose Elise: OOO! I only got a few popstickers! *cries* Oh well! Anyway, here's the newest chapter, and I hope it's good enough for some nice popstickers!

****

TFRiD Queen: You saying I'm good is good enough to make me jump with joy! Thanks for the great compliment!

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: It's okay that you didn't review the last chapter; I understand about busy readers! I love cows, and there was one in your review! I'm happy now… *smiles blissfully* Thank you for it! It made my day!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one, too! Thanks for the review!

****

Aria Zephyr: Yes, at least they aren't that mad at each other! Romeo and Juliet made me cry, too, so I'll write a semi-happy ending, or a very happy one. What do you think? I love input!


	16. Speak of Death

Disclaimer: Name one time when I have owned Cyborg 009. See? No one can. So there!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 15: Speak of Death

Author's Note:

Yes, I know everyone is sad that there will be only a few more chapters left, but you all got to understand! I'm busy… and besides, every story has to come to an end. I sure have enjoyed writing this story so far!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She remembered of a sad tale she had heard before, of a Romeo and Juliet, that fantasy of love and regret.

How she had wanted to cry for the girl, Juliet, only to have others tell her otherwise.

'_Juliet is a fool to follow her Romeo to the grave. Why not live for him, live on without him?_' 

She had wanted to scream at them, tell them that they didn't know anything about love, all they cared about was money.

But that was before… Before all this had happened.

She believed in that more than she had ever believed.

Because…

Because she was in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"009." 

"Yes, sir."

"Is the mission completed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. The girl, where is she?"

"In my quarters."

His voice was as cold as ever, as harsh as ever, like the north wind. But… oh… his thoughts… His thoughts were so jumbled, like a completed puzzle that had fallen to the floor, scattered.

"Good. We have a new mission for you, 009."

"Yes, sir." It wasn't a question asking for an answer, it was a statement, like a death penalty.

"Her fiancé is requesting her once more from us. Kill him. Immediately."

"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If his life was a bedtime story, it would have children screaming. If men could hear his thoughts, they would quake, fear smashing into their hearts. If the world knew his heart, it would welcome obliteration…

Oh, with bitter laughter in his heart, he knows these are all trifles of the mind.

Now, what irony it is, now it is time for him to kill the very man whom… Oh yes… wants to marry the woman he…

Loves?

Yes, it seems right.

But how he wished…

He knew she loved him. He knew it was his motive from the first moment. But now does he feel regret now? Why does he feel this pain like he has done sometime he can't reverse?

Time is a funny thing. It speeds like a rocket, into the past. It slows down, clawing its way to history. So how come he couldn't go back?

So how come he couldn't have gone back and killed her like he was suppose to? So he would be rid of all these thoughts, these whispers in his ear, telling him, '_No, no, no… You have to… You have to go and find her…_'

He knew he couldn't. By all rules in life, he should be dead, or at least locked up.

But he wasn't.

The sun was setting slowly, reminding him of the night all of this had happened.

He had to get to Scarl Kugaikotsu's home before dark.

Why?

Because he had a little present for him…

Death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The feeling of false security was a tool he chose to use.

He had watched his victim for an hour already, watching him lull into a sense of discernment.

The man, taller than him and wearing a dark suit, obviously rich and expensive, was in his office, pacing, staring at the clock.

Soon it would ring midnight, his killing hour.

And so it shall be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you feel eyes upon your frame, when you know someone who means you harm is staring at you?

He had that feelings for a long time, now, feeling those hungry eyes dig into his very being, like a rabid animal.

An assassin sent by the Neo Black Ghost organization, he assumed. 

Pitiful fools.

Did they think so lowly of him?

Yes, yes they did…

Well, as always, as he had pledged to do, he will show them the true power!

Did they truly forget that it was he who had hired the first assassins, trained them to be warriors? He knew what an assassin's best tricks were, from the use of shadows to the silent road to death.

But he… he will play along, play the game and be snarled in the trap… only to let them find him alive.

How surprised they will be!

The clock began ringing midnight.

Excellent.

The killing hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sensed something wrong. The man was like every one of his victims, but there was something about the calm hand and the eyes that just burned.

Never did he look at the window, never did he seem to suspect…

So why did he feel like something was wrong?

He could hear the clock striking midnight, and he knew it was time, but why did he fear something?

Fear… that ugly feelings of cowardice, like a black whole it seemed to swallow his heart.

The man turned his back.

Perfect.

He undid the window latch silently, preparing to kill. 

His gun was pulled out, a deep hunger for destruction hung in the air.

The man was still staring at something. 

He glared at the back, and prepared to pull back the trigger.

However, something was wrong… Wrong indeed, for the man turned back, his dark face grinning in… victory.

He had known all along!

The man reached inside his cape and pulled out a small gun, powerful enough to kill him.

He turned stark white and did something he never did before.

He ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarl wanted to laugh at his terrified face, the fool.

He was scared, all right, and he loved it. The almost acrid aura of terror flared up like a flame.

Now… What was he to do again?

Oh yes…

Shoot him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt a terrible pain tear at him shoulder, a bullet, he assumed. It stung like ice, and he wanted to fall to the ground.

Too late he reached up and covered the wound with a hand. Warm blood spelt out like a blanket.

He had to get back. He had to get back to Françoise, before anything more happened.

He absolutely had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise paced around in the empty apartment, feeling like she was trapped in a prison, like a tiger stuck in a cage.

Suddenly, she heard something fall to the floor outside the door.

Without thinking, she opened it, staring out.

Joe.

And he was bleeding heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarl almost felt regret when he saw the bullet pierce not the assassin's heart, but his shoulder.

He walked to the windowsill, eyes searching for the man.

That is when he felt something wet on the windowsill. 

Blood.

Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you guys think? This chapter took me forever! Sorry for it, but I had this horrible writer's block and couldn't think of anything. It's all better now, and we finally get to see some action! What will Scarl do, and will Joe survive? Find out, on the next chapter of **Bullet in the Dark**!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: Madame, it's reviews like yours that keep me writing. They truly keep me inspired, more so than the average, "great story, keep writing" ones. Any member of fanfiction.net can see that even your reviews are written with more style than most of us hope to achieve. I would love to see your characters, and I can't wait for them. Feel free to e-mail them to me anytime!

****

Dyst: LOL! Sorry for the late chapter, but I had been working a lot. Here is the next chapter, and your dream is to soon come true! There should be two more chapters for this story, and then it's finished. I will write my neglected **Oyabun** and my new story, **Joe Millionaire**. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

Wolfwood11: I loved your review; it was one of them that made me want to write this week. I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss, and I your advice I will definitely take! Thank you for the continuous support!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheesburgers: Glad they kissed, I assume? Happy birthday to your dog! I hope you get some sleep soon, and HELLO cow! I love cows. They're so cute.

****

Wolfgirl333: I'm glad you really enjoy this fic! Thanks for the support!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: It was nothing, really! I'm glad we got to talk yesterday, and you totally reminded me that I need to update my bio. It's (like I said), a mess. I won't kill Joe (oops, spoiler), and I hope you really enjoyed the chapter! My birthday is June 28, so it's a long way to go, but that's okay!

****

Serene Faerie: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Favorite chapter, eh? That makes me feel awesome! Thanks so much! Here's the newest chapter of **Bullet in the Dark**!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: AWW! Thanks! You're the best. Your shoes sound awesome, and I want some now! If we're talking about personal life, I'm really happy right now because the guy who I have crushed over for the last YEAR told me yesterday that he's had a crush on me since the first time we walked. Isn't that sweet of him? Newayz, I'll leave before I scare you with my rants!

****

Sorrowful: Of course your reviews make me feel special, and so do your IM's! I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and the kiss was okay enough. Good luck on school work! Hope to talk to you soon!

****

Lil Rose Angel: I'm so glad you didn't think the first kiss was cheezy! I was worried that it was, it being that I had just watched some romantic movie. You know, I'm glad you know who Shiva and Vishnu are! They are ancient Indian gods, but they actually come into the REAL cyborg 009 world. They become Neo Black Ghost after Joe destroys it. Kinda cool, huh? Yes, it means Yahoo!Instant Messenger; we both have it and we talk sometime. Do you?

****

Gohan-Chan: I'm glad you liked the kiss! I'm very happy that I made it so that my readers liked it!

****

Aria Zephyr: YAY! You're over you being depressed. Always good. I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss! I thought it was a bit too much, but you, like a lot of other people, assured me that it wasn't. You're the best! 

****

CosmosAngel1: We are like one big family! We know a lot about each other, at least! It's cool that we are! And don't feel bad, SDA009 told me in an e-mail/review, so I noticed and posted the note. No biggie! Hope you liked the chapter!

****

Sweet tears of sorrow: YAY! Someone liked the kiss! Well, actually, quite a few people did, but none of them were as enthusiastic as you! WOOHOO!

****

Black Rose Elise: You're welcome! I'd hoped that you would like the kiss! I love the pop-stickers! Thank you! I'll write a kiss any day for more!

****

TFRiD Queen: Yippy! You liked the kiss, too? Thanks for thinking so! Don't worry, **Joe Millionaire **will come out somewhere before Christmas! Hope you will enjoy it!


	17. Floating on the River Death

Disclaimer: We've been through this before, peoples!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 16: Floating on the River Death

Author's Note:

We're drawing close people! I think this story just might end in two chapters! I'll do an epilogue, though, or maybe a really long last chapter. We'll see. After this story is completed, I will start writing more of **Oyabun** so I can update that; it's been a long time since I have. I think I will save **Joe Millionaire** as a Christmas present for all of you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once a reporter had asked him on his thoughts of violence. He had chuckled and said, 'No, no, violence is not my way.'

What a lie he had told!

Life was but a cycle of violence, money, and most importantly, power. There was never love, or warmth, or happiness.

All were the thoughts of a fool, one who didn't know anything about the ways of life.

So what is the important thing called 'power'?

What was a feeling of great accomplishment? Or maybe the thoughts of knowing that you had so many little lives living under your feet, ready for crushing at any moment? Yes, and so much more. 

__

He was power.

The very world power was himself, wrapped in a universal understanding.

So how come they were defying the very laws?

The very laws…

__

His laws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was floating… floating in the air…

No, he was in water; he was drifting away from everything.

He wouldn't ever have to see their faces anymore…

He could just go away, he could just fly like…

It was dark… The water was dark, so he couldn't see himself.

He couldn't see anyone, and it didn't matter. 

He liked it…

No one could lay guilt on him; no one could snatch him from this wonderful place.

It was so quiet… 

He couldn't hear anyone at all, couldn't hear anything but the water…

It was so relaxing…

He would never go from here…

No, not when it was so dreamy…

He could live in the dreams.

Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise fervently wiped the blood from Joe's shoulder.

She feared… Feared so bad for his life.

He had stopped struggling, as if he had lost his will to live. 

No, this couldn't be happening

She had to get help; she had to bring back the man that she… loved.

The wound was still bleeding, just as heavily as it had hours ago.

A bullet had pierced it… That much she knew.

So how come he was still in his dream? How come he couldn't start healing?

He a was hardened assassin…

He knew what pain was.

So why wasn't he stirring? Why was he flinching at the pain?

Even the most hardened of assassins would feel pain.

No one was so lost that they forgot what human pain was, what human feelings were.

He wasn't stone…

If he was, then why had he kissed her?

How did he know how she felt?

Why?

It was her fault.

All her fault, because he was dying in her arms… and… dying…?

No, he wasn't dying, he wasn't…

So how come the blood on her arm… 

No, she was just dreaming, she was in a coma.

Nothing was wrong, nothing at all…

As long as she believed that, everything would be fine… Everything would be okay….

As long… as long as she believed…

"_Joe_!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so warm… 

He needn't ever feel the ice, the cold that was forever enveloping him, dragging him to the nest of pain…

He needn't ever worry about the pain that he had inflicted.

So what was this…?

Why had he been stolen from the Night Wolf himself to be this… pitiful human.

He had been immortal…

He had settled his own death sentence, and there wasn't anything he had left to do.

Why did he change?

Why did he fall in love with the one woman he wasn't supposed to?

Françoise…

Her name was a beautiful dance, so intricate, so delicate, so unmeant for him.

So why did this happen?

If there a such a thing as fate, if there such a thing as destiny, then why had the gods above have chosen him?

No, no, he needn't think these things; he was free at last.

He grew out of his clipped wings, he was ready to soar…

Or die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat poured down her forehead as Françoise looked at Joe's pale face.

He was so calm, so relaxed, so how come his wound kept on bleeding so?

How come, even in his fever, he didn't cry out?

Something must have been wrong. Something horrible…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard someone call his name…

His real name…

But the voice, it was familiar as the very oxygen he breathed, as rare as the love he received.

Smothered, he was, smothered under dirt and water, and he was being buried alive, but no one could help him at all.

Except for her.

She called his name again, crying out, trying…

He could hear it, even if it was smashed, even if it was broken.

What was he doing here?

He had to get out, he had to.

He had to help her, not matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise almost wept with joy as she examined his wound again. The bleeding at slowed, and soon would stop.

Taking out a roll of bandages and carefully wrapping them around his shoulder, she looked at his face.

He was… so handsome, so cold, so unreal, that she could have sworn that she had died and was looking upon the face of a god.

The press had called him the Night Wolf, as she had found out. No wonder…

He could have been a prince of the night…

A sigh was heard coming from her rose lips.

"Joe… What would I be without you? What would I do?"

He stirred slightly, shaking from his deep sleep.

She didn't realize anything, just kept talking.

"You know that I used to be a porcelain doll? They thought I would break sooner or later…"

She stopped to stroke his bangs. "I wanted to break… So I didn't have to stay there anymore. Better death then this. "She paused for a moment. "You know…?"

His eyes stayed closed, but he was back… "Yes…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There we go! A chapter or two left! Hope you enjoyed it, as I did. Sorry for the long wait!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Inu22: Sorry, not a lot of fluffy stuff. Oh well… I'll have some in some other chapter. Sorry for the late chapter and hope you enjoyed it!

****

GoldAngel2: Again, I must thank you so much for reading my story. I'm glad a writer of your expertise can enjoy a little whim of mine. Unfortunately, the writer's block is still here, barely muffled by the support of all my readers, including you. Thank you, once more. And I'll check out your G-Gundam story as soon as I'm not as busy!

****

Lil Rose Angel: Yeah, Joe is sweet, although maybe a bit too sweet… Hmm… Anyway, wait until you see the later episodes or Cyborg 009! I haven't seen them either, but according to the people who have, there will be lots of fluff! I hope to see you on YIM soon!

****

Black Rose Elise: LOL! Your review was so cute! I don't like writing long paragraphs anymore, because as a speed reader, I skip over the last few sentences. In my way, people can read it… well, easier. Anyway, your review did make me feel very special, and I thank you for that!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, my boyfriend issue is gone (WHEW!) and I won't go into details about how my later relationship was (a disaster, he threatened to commit suicide when I broke up with him). Ugh. It's shudder-worthy. I hope you got the chapter I edited!

****

Dyst: I'm glad you enjoy both of my stories! I haven't updated Oyabun in a long time, though. Don't worry about Joe Millionaire. That hasn't been updated yet. I won't until Christmas, for a gift to you guys!

Wolfgirl333: I know how you feel. Often I don't bother signing in, LOL. Yes, soon this story will end, and I'm glad you hear that you hope the writer's block disappears soon, even if it hasn't. Well, thanks again for your support!

****

Wolfwood11: WOW! You were like, one of the only people who understood that the reason Joe ran away was because of 003! Very good! Yes, you are completely right, and I'm really glad that you got that! Here's the next chapter!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Yes, Bad Scarl! Sugar! Thank you so much! And yes, cows are very cute! They are awesome! LOL! Loved your review!

****

Aria Zephyr: LOL! I'm glad you think people liked the kiss so much! And yes, I agree with you… Scarl has been a bad boy, and I really want to kill him off. But not yet. Yet. Well, you'll see soon! Yes, ending this story will be very bittersweet, but then I get to start writing about Joe Millionaire, so it's all good!

****

Serene Faerie: Me? A writer you look up to? Why, I'm way too flattered. I'm not a very good author at all, I just writer down whatever whim I'm thinking about. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and sorry for the late chapter!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: Oh, YAY! You're back, at least for this little bit! I thought you didn't like my story anymore, until I read your note. I'm so glad that you came back and read at least this bit! It's great to know that a writer of your skills would read something I write. It's am honor!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: Really? You can write my name now? Cool! That dude is no longer my boyfriend (since I have so many flings in the last two weeks!), but yeah, I liked him for a little while. Those shoes are so cool sounding! Well, talk to you later Ringo-chan!

****

TFRiD Queen: Yes, soon this story will end, and I cry with you! Well, at least you're right. I do have a few fics to come out. Thanks for the support!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: I'm so glad you liked those chapters! I'm glad you liked it, and it doesn't matter that you couldn't get to it sooner. Thanks for all your great support!

****

Rachridgeback: I'm glad you liked the kiss! A lot of people did, surprisingly enough! I'm glad you like this story so much! It's great to have a new reader! LOL! Here's the newest chapter!

****

Black-pheonix-wings: Oh hi! No, Joe won't die! I can't do that to you guys! Besides, I like him, too! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and here's more for you!

****

Gohan-chan: Yes, I was trying to make it really predictable, making midnight the killing hour. Here's the next part of the story!

****

CosmosAngel1: It's okay, and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here's the next one!


	18. Betraying the Night Wolf

Disclaimer: We've been through this!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 17: Betraying the Night Wolf

Author's Note:

I'm very sorry for the late update; I wrote an author's note but as author's notes are no longer allowed to be posted as chapters, I couldn't inform you all. Once more, thanks for all the support, the reviews, and the friendship. If there is one thing I am thankful of this season, it's you guys.

****

Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! And I wish you all a happy holidays!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joe! You're awake!"

Her voice were chimes to his ears, bright, glinting, hopeful.

"Yeah…" 

"I was so worried! What happened?"

"I got shot. By your fiancé." His voice was harder than stone, cold…

Her hands clasped into her lap. "Scarl?" A worried expression was shone onto her face.

She knew him… She wanted to protect him… She didn't love _him_… Who would?

No, no, he was lying…

She still loved him.

She would love him, and he…

He loved her too.

It didn't matter who stood in the way.

He opened his eyes again and looked into her angelic face. "I was sent. I was sent to kill him."

An audible gasp was heard.

"But I couldn't. He knew I was coming."

"Y-you… I can't…" Her voice faltered.

"Don't say you're sorry."

"I-I wasn't going to--"

He heaved a sigh. "Don't apologize for him. You didn't do anything wrong."

He had learned this long ago. He knew what the words were; lies, hidden behind a mask of pity.

Disgusting.

He hated it.

Hated it more than anything he had ever felt, hated the weakness that no human being should have ever had.

"I know, but -- He hurt you so much, he shouldn't have---"

A slamming interrupted her words.

Something was coming; someone dangerous, the bird in her chest fluttered desperately.

It was the end of days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like a cat, a wild cat of the forests long abandoned to grow wild, tendrils of vines keeping it from being explored, so wild, so… alive, so dangerously lusting for one thing---blood. 

He wanted to find his prey…

The prey that had escaped him so many times, the very thing he wanted most.

Why was she hiding?

And of course… to find her, he would find the other one, too.

It was just two easy.

Like killing two birds with one bullet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like the ancient Indian god's themselves, the three brothers, Shiva, Brahma, and Vishnu, burst into the assassin's home, his little haven.

Imperial, they were the ones that could destroy all.

Their power, their very existence, was proof that there was such a thing as godliness. 

Now, 009 was to be punished.

He had been discovered, the best assassin they have ever had.

No matter.

There were always more men to train, always more Night Wolves to discover.

What was one little assassin to them?

Only… He knew everything about them.

Everything important.

He could ruin them.

Which was why he had to be exterminated.

Killed.

Illuminated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiva kicked open the door, peering into the insides.

Where was the dreaded Night Wolf? The one that had thwarted so many politicians, taken so many lives?

Was it true that he was wounded?

The immortal god of death, finally shot down like a dog?

It was something worth laughing over.

"009!" His voice rang out loudly, his brothers flanking his sides.

In his hand was a gun, like the one, the very kind that 009 used.

How ironic was it… to be killed by the very gun that helped to end so many lives?

He walked into the room, looking for the man that had helped him… so many times.

009 was found lying on the floor, looking pathetically weak, pitifully powerless and forceless. The girl was next to him, her eyes wide open in surprise.

What?

Did she fear him?

Good.

Then she would fear staring down the barrel of his gun.

Delicious fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise's eyes widened as she saw the tall man in front of her start to take out his gun.

Did he mean to shoot them, to kill them?

Wait…

He looked familiar.

Yes, indeed, he was the man that had…

Asked her to dance?

No, it couldn't be, but…

His name was Shiva… A man that was growing alarmingly more and more powerful, and rich.

He couldn't have been, but he was---

"Will we look at this little dancer here…? Françoise Arnoul… Your daddy is missing you very much, you know…" His voice was of a snake's, ominously hissing. "And the little Night Wolf. What _did_ happen?" His voice was a subtle knife, just waiting to twist into the body of the young man before him.

"Sir." He wanted to gasp, so badly. What was _he_ doing here? No… Yes…

He was coming to kill him.

It was the only answer.

"Oh yes, 009… Very good! It seems you have Miss Arnoul eating out of the palm of your hand. Excellent."

Françoise gasped. What did it mean? Was it a mission…? To…? To do what?

No…

He couldn't be another one that would…

Yes…

All the pieces of the puzzle fit.

He used her, too.

Just like everyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No! It wasn't true! 

He want to scream and yell, parade himself in front of her, because it wasn't true.

But oh… It was.

What was he to do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed that, and sorry for the delay, along with the cliffhanger! Go check out Joe Millionaire; I posted it today! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sorrowful: OMG! You're right; I did read your story! What will we do now? LOL, JK. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that by sending this little Christmas present to you early made you happy and eager to update! The website looks great; continue immediately!

****

Lil Rose Angel: *sniff* Thank you so much! I hoped the last chapter wasn't as boring as I thought it was! I hope it was deep, even though I am basically incapable of feel these feelings! Yes, I will read your story! Right now, after I finish typing up these responses and updating it!

****

GoldAngel2: I am blessed to have a friend such as you! Your comments and reviews are wonderfully inspiring, and they make me very happy. I think you for this! I can't wait for your new story; my heart is pounding to see what it will be like! Thank you, once more, and I wish you a Merry Christmas!

****

Black Rose Elise: I made you feel special? Wow, thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the others! Sorry for being late!

****

TFRiD Queen: Thank you for saying that! You're review was so nice, and I hope you enjoy Joe Millionaire!

****

Serene Faerie: I hope you enjoyed this very late chapter, too! As for Oyabun, it's postponed right now, since I can't think of how to write it… Hmm… Well, at least there is a new story for you to enjoy!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and this one. It's great to know a wonderful writer like you would enjoy my little story! Yes, this story will come to an end, but both GoldAngel2 and I are going to continue writing on this site, so don't worry! Have fun with your soap opera (is it a Novella?)!

Trinity Star and Her Muses: I'm so glad you can finally review, although I'm happy that you just read my story! Here's the newest chapter! Merry Christmas!

****

Wolfgirl333: I'm glad you like dark fics; I do, too, but there aren't a lot of them (so sad!). Well, at least you have this story, until the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

****

Gohan-Chan: Here's the next chapter; enjoy!

****

Wolfwood11: Yes, waiting stinks, and I'm sorry you had to wait again! Lucky you, getting the episodes! Christmas will rock; I think I'm getting an MP3 player, and I already got four pairs of new shoes! Oops, sorry, I'm a shoe-shopping fanatic! LOL! Enjoy this new chapter!

****

Jenny644443855: Thank you for thinking so! I'm glad there's a new reader among our midsts! 

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Yep, only two more chapters! Well, actually one, counting this one! It's okay! YUM! Chocolate cake, what a great gift! Maybe more will get me to update faster! ^_~ 

****

Dyst: No problem! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest! Merry Christmas to you!

****

Inu22: Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

****

Rachridgeback: I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I thought it was boring, honestly. Well, if it pleases you! Thanks for the review, and Merry X-Mas!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! I'm sad that I have to end this story too, but oh well! A new one emerges! 

****

LivEviL: I'm glad you like this story, and think that it is original! I hate writing about the same thing over and over; this was an experiment!

****

Aria Zephyr: Perfect? Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me! Thank you, and Merry Christmas!

****

CosmosAngel1: Don't worry, I will have a new story! I will never leave this site, LOL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the other ones! Thanks for everything!

****

Sesshomaruwuzhere: I know! It has been a long time, and it's okay you didn't tune in; I know what busy feels like! Well, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas to you! A famous novel? Haha, that's really funny!


	19. Her Fairy Tale Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Sue me and you won't get much!

****

Bullet in the Dark

Chapter 18: Her Fairy Tale Ending

Author's Note:

I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in months… I have to apologize and say that I've had a horrible case of Writer's Block-itius. It was horrifying… I couldn't write anything! And finally, I am!

This is the last chapter of BitD… I will not write anymore in this story, but I will post a small poem I wrote in the Prologue. Please read and comment on it! As for my other works… THEY WILL CONTINUE! I REFUSE TO QUIT! You guys will just have to live with me forever annoying you guys with my horrible writing and bad inspiration!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When are you considered heartbroken and lost to the world?

Is it when you die?

Or maybe it is when you hear--see the very truth in front of you.

__

"Very good! It seems you have Miss Arnoul eating out of the palm of your hand. Excellent."

How could he?

She thought that he loved her, even for a second that maybe there was some good in him, that maybe he might…

Choose her, over all these things… Over his life?

Fighting hard not to groan, she wondered why she hadn't seen it sooner.

Of course he wouldn't.

Of course he would choose his own life over hers.

Why had she even thought about it?

How could she have ever believed that in this cruel world, there would be a love so true and innocent that nothing could ever touch it?

How could she be such a fool?

If she was along, if she was back in her room, she would have collapsed and cried.

Cried until her tears, dropping from the wells of sadness in her eyes, would finally dry.

But she was being optimistic.

She would never forget him, never forget anything about him.

She should just die…

No one would miss her.

No one would ever think of her.

And she would never have to think again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wondered what she was thinking of, why her eyes were so glazed over with pain.

He wanted to go over and hold her, tell her that nothing would ever happen to her.

But the words that Shiva had said threw away all hope of that.

He would never be happy.

He wasn't meant to enjoy himself.

Ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiva grinned as he saw the girl slowly lose herself hopelessly in depression.

It was like hitting two birds with one stone; his assassin would be dead and the girl would so _sad_ and _heartbroken_ that she would never object to dying and giving all her father's money to him and his brothers.

"Well, Mr. Shimamura, it seems the time has come for you to die," he said with a lilt in his voice. 

He raised his gun.

It would all be over soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When is the best time to burst into a room dramatically? 

This was one, he expected.

With his gun raised in his hand, no doubt he looked godly, powerful… No wonder they all trembled in fear.

Shiva had almost dropped his gun… His brothers looked stunned.

The assassin, the one who had stolen his fiancée, his little heiress… Now on the floor, seemingly suffering…

Badly injured dogs were put of out their miseries… right?

He smirked slightly as he turned to see the girl.

The fear in her eyes was delicious, like honeyed wine… Her pale skin almost seemed glowing like the moon… She was beautiful, that was true, and her money only made her more appealing to his eyes.

She shivered, not from the cold, but from him…

She was afraid of him… How very thoughtful of her. He would use that to his advantage.

What was this…? She seemed to be protecting the assassin.

If he was not serious, he would have made a mocking voice and said something… But this time he was out to kill.

If he couldn't have her, no one will.

And if she didn't want him… Well… That was just too bad then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiva hissed his outrage like a fiery cat ready to attack--and be stopped by a hunter's gun. 

Why had he come? Why was he even there? It was not… according to plan.

No matter…

He was becoming a bigger threat anyway. One more bullet to the head never hurt anyone…

Not that he would know.

He heard his brothers ready their guns, too… They didn't want to die… Not when they were so close.

He raised his gun, preparing, about to…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just the assassin… All he was supposed to do was to kill…

Why… How did all this happen?

Why did he feel these weak, these powerful feelings for someone…

For someone he could not have?

It was ironic… Ironic enough to make him scream, to cry, to throw himself to his death, but….

But then, she would be alone…

And he didn't want that.

These monsters would kill her, would kill her beautiful, pure spirit…

Not until… Then he would leave… Disappear into the shadows…

Never return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise wondered what would happen if she died right then.

No one would ever get hurt again, right? She wouldn't get hurt, and he wouldn't either…

She should just die, then, and disappear into a different world, where she didn't have to remember, didn't have to try to think anymore about any of the pain, any of the hurt that she was feeling. It was like her heart had exploded… Now she was bleeding…

No more of Scarl, who wanted her for her money and money only.

No more of the men who wanted to kill her beloved…

No more…

No more him, either…

Did she want that?

If she was gone, would he disappear, too? 

Maybe she would find him again, and they could be together once more.

Without them…

Without…

Without…

Without…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl fainted, the weakling as she was, like a doll.

She was much to beautiful to be real, anyway.

It was better to have her die.

No more complications.

He, Shiva, could kill them all.

Including his brothers.

So much for family. So much for loyalty.

He just wanted the money.

And no matter what… He was going to get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarl smirked as he saw the look in Shiva's eyes.

There was greed, lust for power… And the subtle edge of betrayal.

Waiting for him to make his move, watching him as if in a theatre, he stopped.

Shiva turned back, stared his brothers in the eye…

And shot.

Vishnu fell… His eyes wide and filled with shock, pain, anger…

But now he was dead.

Shiva glanced at his one remaining brother, Brahma, whose eyes were clouded with anger towards his brother.

How could this have happened?

They worked together, and always together.

His brother betrayed them…

Without warning he, this time, shot his brother.

Too late… Too late…

He was going to die… Blood was seeping out of his chest…

At least his brother would join him soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A chuckle was Scarl's response to the deaths.

Shiva, Brahma, and Vishnu… all dead.

Who knew it would be this easy?

Now… To get rid of the assassin, and take what rightfully belonged to him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was an assassin…

One who protected. No matter what… No matter what, he would protect his love.

With his life.

Shiva's gun was inches away from him.

He reached forward, his fingers making a desperate stretch…

And got it.

His eyes, filled with the love for the woman that had won him over, was fused with his assassin heart.

He aimed…

And fired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard the shot…

He never expected it.

Who knew… Who knew…

The shot was fatal…

He was going to die.

Maybe he wasn't immortal after all…

Maybe…

Maybe…

The lights darkened on him.

He felt nothing more.

Saw nothing but…

But the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He suppressed the pain in his arm and carefully, lovingly, grasped her waist, carrying her to his car.

He committed the last kill he would never make.

Was it worth it?

Of course…

He loved her.

And there was no denying it.

If only they were meant to be.

If only…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Françoise woke to the sound of birds.

Was it a dream…?

Was it just a horrid nightmare that never happened, a mere web of her hidden thoughts?

Her eyes opened slowly to see her room…

She saw raised a hand to cover her eyes, trying to calm herself, trying to believe it was just a dream.

There…

There was a sign.

A slender, silver ring on her finger.

It was not hers…

Tears filled her eyes.

It was not a dream.

She wanted to forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed quickly enough.

She felt nothing anymore.

Nothing at all but searing pain, stabbing her heart over and over again like cruel knives…

They told her that she had been found in her room, unconscious, that she had cried in her sleep for days.

She didn't care…

She wouldn't eat, wouldn't do anything but cry silently.

What was the point of living…?

Yes, what was the point of living?

She slowly got out of her silken bed and towards the balcony.

She stared down… It was so far…

Maybe she could throw herself down…

Maybe she could just forget about everything…?

A small, bitter smile grew on her pain-filled face.

No more of this.

She jumped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_NO!_' He screamed in his head.

Days without her.

Days and days and hours upon hours and he couldn't forget her.

Who was he kidding?

She was…

The love of his life…

She had jumped…

He ran, and with his lightening speed caught her arm.

And raised her up again, stared into her tear filled eyes.

They flowed freely down her cheek as she stared at him.

"I thought… I thought you left me." Her voice was soft, without her spirit.

"Never… Never again."

He stared into those enchanting eyes, and drew a deep breath, preparing to say the words that were always in his heart, never in his mind.

"Françoise… I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I could never forget you…"

His voice was quiet, filled with passion…

He was taking back his humanity.

She smiled, tears rolling down her cheek, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I waited a million years to here you say that."

It was all he needed.

He smiled at her, the first smile…

Leaning closer, he kissed her. With all the fervor in the world, he kissed her. Crushing her to him, he expressed his love…

He didn't care about anyone else now… He had his life back.

And it was all thanks to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe there isn't a thing as happily ever after… Maybe there isn't a thing as a fairy tale ending…

But this…

This sweet, intense joy…

This is good enough for her.

****

~~~The End~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen… Is the end to this story. I hoped you enjoyed it; I certainly did… Again, I will not write a sequel… I believe it was an okay ending, right…? I enjoyed all of your comments, and really appreciate them! Once more, I thank you!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: I thank you very much! I simply can't wait for your new story; I'll be first in line to read and review. You are one of the true inspirations to me and my writing… I really admire you and your works of art. If I were as half as good as you, I would be content. I thank you for all your help and your comments during this whole story, and hope you enjoyed the ending…!

Inu22: Well, that's the end! You see that they didn't die! Hope you enjoyed it!

****

Sweet Dark Angel 009: I'm so glad you still like my writing! Anyone else, I'm sure, would have gotten sick of it. I hope to talk to you soon, too! Thanks so much for all your support; I couldn't have done it without you! Keep writing; I sure will!

****

Wolfwood11: Sorry for the late update, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed Joe Millionaire, too, and I promise to update that soon!

****

Lil Rose Angel: I'm an okay writer, but not wonderful! These stories are just lucky to have such wonderful reviewers! I hope you talk to you soon, and hope you enjoyed the end to this story!

Rachridgeback: EEKS! Don't kill me! Sorry for the late update, and I really hope you liked the end of the story, and this chapter. Your comments always make me want to write and update! You are awesome! PS: I love Mario Melee, too.

****

Jenny644443855: Hope you liked that! Thanks for the review!

****

Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers: Of course Joe can't die! And yes… The story is over… Hope you enjoyed it though! I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure! I love your reviews; they always make me laugh!

Trinity Star and Her Muses: AUCK! You're leaving ff.net?! *cries in corner* We'll all miss you very much! Keep writing though! You are awesome for still supporting me!

****

TRFiD Queen: I just reread your review about me being dedicated, which made me laugh really hard. I guess 3 months wait is still pretty good, right? Hope you enjoyed this story and I'll update Joe Millionaire soon!

****

Cherry Blossom Princess2: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoyed this story! It's finally over… I don't know if I'm sad or relieved!

****

Saku: Yeah, Oyabun is going to be postponed for a while… Probably until the summer, when I have more time to write. Then… Beware of giant updates! Hope you enjoyed this story… And the ending!

****

Gohan-Chan: Did you enjoy this chapter, too? I really hope you did!

****

Black Rose Elise: Not a lot of chappies, but hope you enjoyed this happy ending! Well, I least I think it's pretty happy!

****

Aria Zephyr: Poor Joe, right? I really hope you enjoyed the end of this story, and the last chapter… I don't know whether to feel sad or relieved! It's a mixed feeling… Well, if there's no more of this story, I can always write more, new ones!

****

Sorrowful: It's all right, don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this story; your comments and friendship truly helped shape and write it. As for it being a good story, you flatter me! When I first started the story, I just hoped I could write a story that's… well… okay to read! Hope we talk soon!


End file.
